The Reason Alec and Rachelle
by edwardbellanessie4eva
Summary: Rachelle is a human girl that has survived the beating of her abusive exboyfriend. Her mother and a coven of vegetarian vampires move into the volturi castle for protection. Alec is their personal guard and starts to form a love for Rachelle.
1. A new assignment

**_Hope you enjoy this love story. I don't any of the characters in this amazing love story, except Matthew, Lucas, Ashleigh, Simon, Rachelle and Ingrid._**

**_ALEC'S POV _**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching Resident Evil when I suddenly heard a knock at my door. I paused my movie and sniffed the air. I immediately recognised the smell. It was Aro. I got off my bed and opened the door. Aro stood their wearing a black suit, his face grim and his eyes were pitch black. I poltitely bowed in front of my master. "Peace, Alec." He said simply as he walked into my room. He turned around to look at me, his pitch black eyes were alert and troubled. I frowned and asked "Master is everything okay?" Aro took in my words and swallowed, he sighed and said "Gianna's sister Ingrid is starting work here within the week. Ingrid has a daughter, Rachelle. Rachelle and Ingrid need protection they are in terrible danger and you have been chosen for this very job." My eyebrows furrowed. Me? Protecting two humans? A human that is related to Gianna? A woman that was killed within this very castle 7 years ago? Aro stood their and took in my expression. "I know this will be hard for you, but I would like if you would be of assistance. Ingrid and Rachelle will not be coming here alone. They are apart of the Trinian Clan, the Trinian Clan will help you with you're new assignment." I nodded and swallowed. "Master, what will I be protecting Rachelle and Ingrid from?" Aro smiled, pleased that I was accepting the assignment. "You will be protecting them from Rachelle's exboyfriend. He has been transformed into a newborn and is extremely dangerous and lethal." He replied. I couldn't believe this. I was protecting two humans from a jealous exboyfriend? "Let me guess. That's why I have been especially chosen for this?" I asked shoving my hands deep into my pockets. It felt uncomfortable to have Aro in my room. I was only wearing a pair of jeans, meaning my chiseled six pack was showing. "Yes. Alec I no how unsatisfying this assignment is for you, but I really need you to keep them alive. The Trinian Clan and Rachelle are very talented and they could help the Volturi in many ways." Aro explained as he glanced at my TV. Ah. It all made sense now. This assignment was very interesting. "In that case I am at you're service." I said with a smile. Aro smiled and clapped his hands together. "Excellent Alec! I knew you would help us! I want you to keep these records and read over them carefully." Aro said happily as he pulled out a huge thick brown leather satchel from inside his jacket. He handed the satchel to me. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Alec." He said as we shook hands. He left my room and closed the door behind him. I carefully sat on my bed and opened up the satchel. The satchel had seven thin manilla folders inside and a small paper bag with photographs inside it. I didn't bother with the photos. I had a job and it was crucial.

Lucas Wilbur Trinian

Lucas Wilbur Trinian was attacked in the 1930's during a shootout in New York. He was found bleeding severely. Lucas' creator hasn't yet been identified, but he was twenty one years of age when was changed.

Special Talent: Lucas is able to transport to places within seconds, by just thinking of the place he desires to go.

Cynthia Elise Brandon

Cynthia Elise Brandon was transformed by Gregorio Sloan in 1924. Cynthia has very little memory of her human life, but research has shown that Cynthia was in search of her older sister Mary Alice Brandon whom had been missing for the past four years. Cynthia was seventeen when she was changed.

Special Talent: Cynthia is able to go through solid objects, just by using the full extent of her brain.

Ashleigh Charisma Rosewood

Ashleigh Charisma Rosewood was transformed by her vampire mate Simon Adam Rodriguez in the early 1980's. Ashleigh had been in depression for the past two months of the miscarriage of her and Simon's baby and had attempted at suicide. Ashleigh was twenty four years of age when she was changed.

Special Talent: Ashleigh is able to split herself into two copies of herself.

Simon Adam Rodriguez

Simon Adam Rodriguez was changed into a vampire by his brother Matthew Fredrick Rodriguez, seven months after his mate Ashleigh Charisma Rosewood conceived his child. Simon was twenty six years of age when his brother changed him in the early 1980's.

Special Talent: Simon is able to see what events are taking place in a room that he is not in by placing his hand on a different wall in the exact same building.

Matthew Fredrick Rodriguez

Matthew was changed into a vampire 4 months before he had changed his older brother, Simon Adam Rodriguez. Yet no one, not even Matthew knows who changed him, he knows the exact decade and time he was changed. Matther was seventeen when was changed.

Special Talent: Matthew can change vampires into humans by biting them.

My eyes widened. Aro wasn't kidding when he said the Trinian Clan were talented. I then carefully put the manilla folders back into the satchel and pulled open the folder with Ingrid's name on it.

Ingrid Arianna Fertelli

Ingrid Arianna Fertelli is the sister of former Volturi member, Gianna Leanne Fertelli. Ingrid is thirty five years of age and is the mother Rachelle Saskia Tortelli. Ingrid is to be changed in four months time and lives in Tuscany.

Rachelle Saskia Tortelli

Rachelle Saskia Tortelli is the daughter of Ingrid Arianna Fertelli and Nicholas Andrew Tortelli. Rachelle is turning fifteen on the 5th of August this year and lives in Tuscany with her mother. Rachelle has to be changed within this year, becasue of her uncurable disease.

Special Talent: Rachelle oddly has the power to stop people from doing things and changing things to people she loves and also to herself.

She was talented. Very talented. I completely understood why Aro wanted to keep her alive. Problen is he's got two problems.

1: Her exboyfriend that has been changed into a dangerous and lethal newborn. Something I can stop.

2: She has a uncurable disease that only gives her a full year of her life left. And that was something nobody can change. Unless doctors find a cure, but the chances of that are one in a million.


	2. Rachelle

_**Rachelle's POV**_

**Ugly. That's what I was ugly and stupid. I stood in front of the body length mirror, only wearing my black bra and white panties. I had a thin body, creamy skin, black waterfall like hair that fell to my shoulders, full baby pink lips and emerald green eyes, but I was still ugly. My shoulders, forearms, wrists, stomach and thighs were blotched with ugly blackish, purple blue bruises. Ugly. Stupid. Worthless. Bitch. Those were the words he spat at me as he would beat me with anyhing he could find. I looked away from the mirror and slowly fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. It felt as if something inside me was caving in. Tears fell down my face as I remembered all the times I had been 'taught a lesson'. Then the memories came to my head. My exboyfriend, Cody grabbing his baseball bat and pulling off my jeans so that he could bash my thighs. "Stop, Cody. Please stop." I whimpered through tears. The memories were like poision, slowly flowing through me, daring not to leave me alone. The memory continued, I couldn't get up and Cody got angrier, he grabbed me by my hair."Get up you stupid, worthless, bitch!" I yelled at myself, using Cody's words to get me off the floor. My knees shook and my hands trembled as I got up and held onto the sink for support, the memories still running through my head. The room was lit by a bright white light and the walls were painted a boring cream colour, making me feel a light disoriented. I put a plug into the sink and filled it up with cold water. When it was full I dunked my head in, it wasn't long after I pulled my head back up. I then pulled the plug out and grabbed my toiletry bag. Inside it was my pack of razors, pack of tampons, wax strips, hair spray, hair gel and my silver handled hairbrush. I pulled out my wax strips, gel, spray and hairbrush, I instantly put generous amounts of gel into my wet hair. Afterwards I brushed and sprayed my hair, making it look shinier and waterfall like. Then I sat on the side of the red bathtub and waxed my legs, getting rid of every inch of hair on them. I packed all my essentials into my toiletry bag and grabbed my clothes that were hanging over the chair that I had put up against the maghony brown door. My outfit was casual, denim jeans, a Paramore T-shirt and a pair of black and white ballet flats. I looked into the mirror, for a moment I could see the old, normal Rachelle Saskia Tortelli. Beautiful, smart and sophisticated. But then I saw the bruises on my wrists and forearms, the image of me in the mirror became poisoned. Everything in my life was filled with poison, poison that was running in my veins. I grabbed the chair from the door and threw it across the room as I walked into my room and put on my skeleanimals jacket. My room was painted a white colour, lit by my lamp. My huge collection of skeleanimals sitting on my bed."Are you okay?" Asked a soft voice, behind me. I jumped and screamed. "Hey, calm down it's just me Rachelle." I turned around to see Cynthia. Cynthia was a short pixie like person, her hair a dusty brown that came to her shoulders, caramel eyes, thin red lips and pale skin. She wore a watermelon pink dress that fell to her knees, a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle wrap high heels. She was beautiful, extremely beautiful. Just one of the supernatural gifts that all vampires had. 1st gift: supernatural scent. 2nd gift: supernatural looks. 3rd gift: supernatural voices. 4th gift: supernatural speed. 5th gift: supernatural strength. 6th gift: supernatural hearing. In some cases vampires like Cynthia have seven supernatural gifts, in Cynthia's case it is the ability to go through objects, solid, liquid or gas. "Sorry. You scared me." I whispered. Cynthia flashed a smile and jumped onto my bed. "Need help packing?" She asked. I frowned. **_**What was she talking about? **_**"What are you talking about?" Cynthia's smile disappeared and she covered her mouth. "Ingrid didn't tell you did she?" She said through her hand. "Told me what?" I asked, getting a bit frustrated. Cynthia bit her lip and started to pace back and forth. She always paced when she was scared or worried. "You weren't supposed to say anything until Ingrid told her! Now you're in Rachelle's room pacing back and forth, talking to yourself, like a crazy person! How in the hell are you going to get out of this without telling her that were moving into an ancient castle full of ancient, evil vampires that's in Voltearra!" Cynthia screamed to herself. "WHERE MOVING TO WHERE!" I screeched. Cynthia's head snapped around and she started to laugh nervously. "Where moving to Voltearra..." I swore I could have sworn that I heard a snap in my head. I clenched my fists and breathed out heavily. At that moment the I heard the front door swing open. "Hey honey, im back from the shops. Can you please help me pack the groceries away?" My mother shouted. I glared at Cynthia as I left the room. I walked down the hallway to see my mother packing carrots into the crisper. My mother, Ingrid, looked nothing like me. She had her long russet brown curls in a bun, sapphire blue eyes, medium sized skin coloured lips and lightly tanned skin. The only things we had in common were movies, music and books. I took after my father's looks, Nick. I hated that I had the same hair and eyes as him, he was a pig. I remembered how many women he was with, when mum and I lived with him. And that when he was drunk he would start to hit on me, to the point he had almost raped me at the age of 14. "Hey sweetheart, I got you that Ben & Jerry's Half Baked ice cream that you like. Can you please come and help me?" She said with a sweet smile. Mum was wearing a long black skirt, a white blouse and a pair of red high heels. I quietly started to pack the groceries away. It wasn't until I had found my ice cream that I decided to stop. I put my ice cream into the microwave for 30 seconds, I wanted it gooey, so it could run down my throat. "Thanks for the help, darling." Mum said as she smoothed out her skirt and took off her red high heels. "No problem." I whispered as I pulled a silver spoon out of the drawer. Mum stood their fidgeting with her fingers as the microwave stopped. I pulled out my ice cream and greedily let the gooey substance go down my throat. When I was finished I put the ice cream container into the bin and spoon into the sink. I then decided to confront her. "Mum, why are we moving to Voltearra?" I asked, I made no attempt to disguise my anger. Mum's eyes went wide and she banged her fists onto the counter. "Damn it Cynthia!" She shouted. Cynthia then came into the room, looking innocent and guilty. Mum's face was filled with rage. "I told you not say anything until I told her!" . Cynthia bit her lip and said "Sorry. I thought you already told her and it kind of slipped out." Mum sighed, "Where moving to Voltearra because Cody's a vampire now." I shuddered and my body ceased up on me. I couldn't move and before I knew it I fell to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees and rocking mysefl back and forth, letting tears roll down my face. "How?" I whimpered, it felt as if my bruises were new. It felt as if my bruises were telling him that I knew he wasn't human anymore. Cynthia was the one to answer, "Lucas saw it happen. He didn't see who did it, but it was a male. They had bitten him because Cody asked him to. He's coming for us, restraining order or not he's hell bent on killing us." I shuddered and suddenly everything went blank. **

**ALEC'S POV**

**"Why does Aro always gives us assignment's that involve humans? It's starting to get on my nerves." Jane said as we were getting the rooms ready for the Trinian Clan and there two human pets. "I don't know, but I'm just glad that i've got an assignment, involving humans or not." I replied as I finally got the canopy bed into the room. The room's walls were painted a light red and the floors were covered with shag carpet. The rest of the room was bare because me and Jane were still getting all the furniture into the room. "Angelo's been getting on you're nerves again isn't he?" Jane asked sympathetically as she placed a brown wardrobe full of clothes at the side of the room. I put the bed down angrily. "What the hell do you think, Jane? He still blames me for mum's death! He hasn't changed a bit!" I yelled angrily at her. Angelo was my older brother, ever since I was a baby him and my father had beat and starved me. They both believed I was responsible for my mother's death, because she died 5 minutes after giving birth to me. "I know Alec, I was there! And I know it's not you're fault what happened to mum." Jane replied with venom in her voice. I looked away from her and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor to the basement. My foot steps echoed loudly into the bare corridor. Inside the basement were heaps of furniture, clothing and a corner full of adult video's and book's. But I had no fancy for any of those, what I was looking for were 3 wicker chairs. I pushed away heaps of cupboards and tables to find the wicker chairs packed away neatly in the far corner. Heaps of lumps of dust flew up in the air as I grabbed the 3 wicker chairs and made my way back to the room. I was halfway down the corridor when Angelo appeared. Angelo looked exactly like my dad, he had the same raven black hair, the same oval face, straight nose, same towering figure and almond shaped eyes. He was wearing a black and gold suit with a pair of black and gold buckle up shoes. "What the hell are you doing?" Angelo asked in his rough voice. "Making up some rooms for our visitors, that are coming here sometime within the next two days." I replied smoothly. Angelo snorted in disgust. "Seems like Aro is favouring me over you and Janey. I wonder why?" He asked in a smug tone. I ignored him and walked back to the room. "Hey! Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Angelo spat at me as he slapped me across the head. I could feel the years of anger start to roll into me. "Get lost Angelo. Do you really want Aro to rethink his offer?" I told him angerily. Angelo laughed harshly and said "Aro will never rethink his offer. I'm the most talented Vampire he's ever met!" It was true, Angelo was the most talented Vampire that anybody has ever seen. He could move metal with his mind, turn his arms into razor sharp swords and make himself look like other people. I walked off, going down the corridor again, leaving him at the end of the corridor as I entered the room. Jane was standing there, a worried look on her face. "Aro was the one that let him stay here?" She asked. I held back a snarl. Of course no one had told Jane, they knew she would make them kick him out. I just simply nodded and put the 3 wicker chairs around the huge plasma TV screen that was bolted into the wall. "Alec?" Jane said as she grabbed my arm, trying to stop me. I shook her off and walked to my room. The years of regret, sadness, anger and disapointment flooded through me as I locked my door behind me. I was sick of his stupid 'games'. I was sick of Aro. Sick of Angelo. Sick of Jane. Sick of Voltearra. But most importantly I was sick of being one of the volturi.**

_**Rachelle's POV**_

**When I could see again, I was lying down in my bed. My bags packed full of my stuff. SO SO WHAT I'M STILL A ROCK STAR! rang through my room, the sound was coming from my phone, which was sitting on the table next to me. I got off my bed and checked my phone. There was a message from Cody. I gulped and opened up the message; IM COMING FOR YOU BABY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. AND IF YOU'RE LITTLE FRIENDS GET IN THE WAY, I'LL KILL THEM.**

**I gasped and threw my phone across the room. The phone hit the wall and the battery fell out. "You okay?" Asked a soft honey comb voice. I froze up and turned around to see Ashleigh. Her honey blonde and raven black streaked hair was pulled into a fish bone plait. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, white skirt and a pair of red ballet flats. Ashleigh was so amazingly beautiful and agile, that I envied her so badly. "No. Cody sent me a text message." I whimpered. Ashleigh froze, "What did he say?" I ran over to the other side of my bed and grabbed my phone. But before I could fix it, Ashleigh snatched it out of my hand and put it back together with supernatural speed. I watched her as she scanned through my message bank, then her face was filled with rage. "Ashleigh are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice. What Ashleigh did next was a huge shock to me. Without any pressure she crushed my phone in her hand. "Hey!" I cried at her as I tried to stop her. But it was too late, all that remained of my phone was tiny plastic fragments that were scattered onto the floor. "What did you do that for?" I cried at her angrily. Ashleigh looked pleased with herself as she said, "I might just have saved you're life." I was bottled up with rage as I grabbed her by the shouders and yelled into her face "How did you just save my life?" She reacted calmly to my actions by grabbing my wrists and looking carefully into my eyes. "I saved you're life, by two factors. 1. If he kept texting you threatning messages you could've commited suicide. 2. If he kept texting you, he could find out where, where going and probably kill you." I pulled away from her. She was right. Vampires were always right. "What happened? Why am was I asleep" I asked, confused by my sudden black out. Ashleigh sighed a beautiful sound that sounded like it belonged to a siren. "You went into shock, when Cynthia and Ingrid told you about Cody." I gulped, remembering the shocking news about my ex-boyfriend. "When are we moving?" I whimpered, nothing scared me more than evil vampires. Ashleigh's beautiful face turned into a frown. "I'm not sure exactly. Lucas said he has talked to the head of the volturi, Aro about it. He also said that we'll be having our own personal guard from the volturi, a young boy named Alec." I nodded and looked over at my packed bags. What were my friends going to think? Was I even allowed to see them again? And poor Mary-Anne I was her only friend and now I was leaving Tuscany forever, to live in Voltearra. A place that I have hardly heard about. "Ashleigh, Rachelle! Come here please!" Cried the full american voice of Lucas. Ashleigh did her siren like sigh again as I followed behind her. The living room was full of shabby aircharms, a huge black leather couch and an old TV that sat on a old coffee table in the middle of the room. Lucas was sitting on one of the armchairs, Cynthia sitting on the floor. Lucas' chestnut brown hair was short, just hanging down over his ears and he had dark red lips. He was wearing a blue flannel jacket, green day T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black and green skate shoes. "Yes. Lucas?" Ashleigh asked in a sweet voice. Lucas was the head of the Trinian Clan, he wasn't dangerous but he had known them all for a few good decades. They were like high school friends, they stood up for each other no matter what. "Were leaving in ten minutes. Grab you're things and let's get going. Matt, Simon and Ingrid are in the van already." He said in his american voice. Ashleigh and I rushed to my room and grabbed my black leather trunks. "Is everything in here? My cds, my ipod, my movies, my books, my drawing books, my story books my skeleanimals, my laptop, clothes, shoes and toiletry bag?" I asked, feeling a little light headed. Ashleigh hesitated and pulled a thin piece of white paper out of her pocket. Her lips moved very quickly as she read to herself. When she stopped she gave me a friendly nod and walked off. I stood in my room for the last time. It was almost bare, only my bed, cupboard, book case and TV were left over. "You coming?" Ashleigh called from the hallway. I sighed and locked the door to my room for the last time. Ashleigh and I walked out of the house turning off all the lights and locking the doors. It was weird leaving Tuscany, I had lived most of my life here, the best moments oof my life had taken place here. But it was because of some of those best moments, that bad ones were born. Especially when I went to Monique Salvadore's older sister's sweet sixteen with her. Alcohol and smoking were the main events and I was just lucky not to be one of those people. But then Monique pulled us both into a game of spin the bottle. That was the night of my first kiss and it was the night that I met Cody. He was a senior footballer at my school and we only saw each other now and then since I was a cheerleader with my best friend Ferdinard. He loved everything about cheerleading and coaxed me into joining him. One moment we became friends, next we were the 'it' couple of Olivia High. "Come on, Rachelle! What's taking you so long?" Cried the deep voice of Matthew. "Coming!" I replied as I locked the front door and walked to the van. My shoes crunched noisily against the gravel of the driveway. Matthew jumped out of the huge black van and grabbed my bags and tossed them into the boot. Matthew had sunset yellow-orange hair that fell to this shoulders, a black sunburst tatoo on his shoulder and huge muscles that looked like they belonged to a pro footballer. He wore a red T-shirt with IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT written on it, a pair of neo green skate shoes and a pair of black track suit pants. "You alright to go, now? He asked as I hopped into the van. "Yeah, im fine." I told him as I sat in the seat next to Simon. Simon was Matt's older brother. He had honey blonde dread locks, small muscles and a red sunburst tatoo on his shoulder. Simon wore a plain white T-shirt, black and yellow sneakers and long grey jeans. Matt and Simon had the same matching tattooe's because when they were in high school the two of them and a group of school friends got drunk and were given the same tatoo in the same place, but in different colour's. Next to him was Ashleigh, who was nibbling his earlobe playfully. I looked away in disgust as Matt shut the door to the van and sat next to me. Cynthia and Lucas were in the front, while my mother sat in the four back seats. **


	3. Hunting

Mistaken

Alec's POV

It had just struck midnight when I decided to go hunting. I never hunted with the others anymore. Angelo made sure that I would starve every time we went. The night was cold and the wind was harsh. The sky was pitch black. My foot steps were silent as I shifted into a hunting position and jumped up onto the roof of the closest house. In less than five minutes I caught the scent of a young woman walking out from a small bakery. She had no hair but a red bandana was covering her head, she wore a sling around the front of her over a red dress and a pair of black decks. I jumped into a nearby alley and waited there for her. Her footsteps got louder as she came closer. Her scent was so intoxicating. The moment she walked in front of the alley I grabbed her from behind and bit into her neck. She tried to scream but I had crushed her windpipe within seconds. I sucked hungrily, draining her life force. But she ran out of blood to quickly that I was still thirsty. Her body dropped to the ground as I was about to walk away, when I heard a small whimper. I turned back to the woman and found something I hadn't noticed before. In her sling was a small baby boy. The baby opened up its eyes and let out a wail. I felt sick. I had killed this baby's mother for my own pleasure. Carefully I picked up the baby and rocked it gently. The baby quieted down, but he had his mothers blood in his hair. I wiped the blood off him and wrapped him up in his sling. I then jumped across a few more buildings until I finally got to the Orphanage. I lay the baby their and knocked on the door. Foot steps echoed loudly in the Orphanage. I then bounded across many roofs until I caught the scent of a young teenage girl. I sighed. This time I wasn't going to make the same mistake. I jumped up onto a another building and thats when I saw her. She had black waterfall like hair and was wearing a skeleanimals jacket, a pair of denim jeans and a paramore band T-shirt. I watched carefully as she leaned against a black van, talking to another human who was much older and had brown hair. Two in one, how lucky am I? I thought to myself, my throat burning with thirst. The girl wasn't very appetizing, she smelt plain with a rose scented edge. Her blood would only drive me crazy if I was crazy with thirst for about two months. The woman was the same, although she had a honey suckle edge to her scent. I jumped off the building with inhuman speed and grabbed the girl.

Rachelle's POV

Everything seemed like a blur. One moment I had been talking to my mother while Lucas and the others looked for the Volturi tower. Next moment I was pulled up against a brick wall, the persons grip as hard and tough as metal girders. I didn't scream, but I did struggle against the persons grip. My first thought was that it was Cody and that he had found us. "Please let her go !" My mother pleaded at the figure. The person pulled my hair away from my neck and put their mouth against it. Their teeth brushed against my skin and their tongue licked it. I closed my eyes, prepared for death. Prepared for being eaten. The person was about to bite when all of a sudden they were thrown across the small alley.

Alec's POV

The sudden attack caught me off guard as I was thrown across the alley. I snarled angrily and got off the concrete ground. A vampire man with caramel hair and eyes the same color was standing there, protecting the two humans. Behind him were four other vampires two females and two males. A feeling in my gut told me that I shouldn't attack but my head was telling me to go ahead. I had fought many other vampires in my time, vampires in armies and in huge numbered covens by myself and I hadn't lost a fight. I may have lost a few limbs but they always grew back in time for me to kill again. "If you're smart you'd let me finish my meal." I warned them. The small female with the dusty brown hair flinched and stood by the male with the caramel hair protectively. I had found a weakness. The male at the front smiled. Then he was gone. I looked around for him. I was then thrown into the wall again, the man caught my ankle as I hit it and threw me onto the ground. "If you were smart you'd go get your meal somewhere else. Theres no way im letting you hurt my friends." He said spitting venom on the ground as if he was expecting for me to fight back. I got off the ground and growled at him, "You cant beat me. But I admire your courage. You must be very brave to face a member of the Volturi." The man's smugness disappeared. "You're one of the Volturi?" I nodded, careful just in case this was a trap. "Oh. Well, im Lucas Trinian and this is my coven. Aro said we could- "Yes I know what he said." I snapped, a bit annoyed, pinching the bridge of my nose in anger. He nodded, raising his eyebrows. There was silence, except for the heart beats of the two humans. The old female's heart beat was strong, but slowing back down to a steady pace. The girl's on the other hand was slow and weak. Why was that? She looked completely healthy. Glowing cheeks, emerald green eyes, shiny waterfall like hair, red lips...She was absolutely beautiful. I shook the thought from my head. It was foolish to think that a silly little human was attractive. But then again she was much better looking then any other human I had ever seen. I sighed, "My name is Alec." Lucas smiled and nodded, "This is Cynthia," he said pointing at the small female with the dusty brown hair, "Matt, Simon and Ashleigh," He continued, pointing to the other three vampires, "And thats Rachelle and her mother Ingrid." Great. Absolutely perfect. The two people whom I had tried to attack were the ones I was supposed to be protecting.

Rachelle's POV

The boy, Alec. He sat right next to me, no signs of happiness in his face. For some reason I couldn't stop staring. I'd never seen a vampire with red eyes before, I hadn't even see a vampire when they were hungry. His eyes were pitch black, but they had a red edge. It ran shivers down my spine, I didn't like vampires. I had just gotten used to Lucas and the others. Why had Lucas let him come with us? I know that he was a member of the Volturi, but couldn't he be somewhere else? Why did he have to sit in the van with us? Why next to me? "How much longer do we need to go, Alec?" Cynthia asked, poking her head into the back of the van. Alec sat up in his seat and answered in his velvet voice, "Turn left at the next corner. Well have to park the car and walk the rest of the way." He then turned to me, I looked away, embarassed. But the embarassment went away quickly, the look on his face was hurt, confused and ... angry? I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust him. I looked out the window of the van, when it came to a stop.

Alec's POV

Sitting next to her in the van was rather annoying. She kept staring, Lucas and his girlfriend, Cynthia, kept bothering me with stupid questions, Simon and Ashleigh were making out in the back seat, Ingrid was asleep on the other side of me and the blonde male, Matthew was listening to some stupid song called, "_I just had sex_" on his ipod at full volume. For the first time in ages I felt somewhat happy. The upbeat mood of this coven was rather enjoyable. But they weren't like _The Brady Bunch_, thank god for that. When the van stopped I got out and waited for them to unpack, leaning up against the wall of a nearby building. Rachelle was very funny to watch. She had a hard time getting her luggage without falling onto the ground. But I noticed that she winced in pain and rubbed her shoulder carefully, not showing any part of it. "So where to next?" Asked Cynthia. I turned to see her their a bright smile on her face. She somehow reminded of Alice Cullen. She looked a bit like her, the height, nose and eye shape were exactly like hers. Her hair was different though, Alice's is black, Cynthia's is dusty brown. "Um. I'll wait till everyone's ready, then we'll go." I told her simply. She nodded, swinging her arms and sighing. "What did Aro tell you about us exactly?" Matthew asked, his tone sharp and hard. I couldn't help but hiss underneath my breathe. I dont know why but there was something about him I didn't like at all. "Aro didn't really tell me anything. He gave me you're records to read over." "Why do you need our records, huh? I've heard what you sick bastards do for fun. You're all nothing but a bunch of sadistic freaks." He spat at me. I clenched my teeth and growled. "Matthew shut up!" Simon warned, Ashleigh holding him back. "Do you remember Peppa Trevanion? Or what did you kill her before she could prove her innocence?" He snapped. I dug my nails deep into the building I was leaning up against, bits of it snapped in my hands. Of course I knew Peppa Trevanion, she was the girl who supposedly had attempted to create an immortal child about two decades ago. She had short boy like red hair, caramel eyes, huge lips and long eyelashes. "She tried to create an immortal child." "Well, you dont look older than a kid." "Excuse me, but I was born and created in Saxon times. Anyway I was fifteen before I became immortal." I told him my anger rising. He snorted, spat on the ground and said " Saxon times,huh? Well no wonder you're such a sadistic bastard. Anglo Saxon must have favoured you, from the rest." I snarled. But inside I was hurt. Of course I knew Anglo Saxon he was my abusive father. "Actually he wanted me dead." I whispered, defeated. It looked like he wanted to say some more, but his brother pulled him away, him and his girlfriend giving me dark looks. I looked away from them and noticed how Rachelle was hiding herself. Her shiny waterfall hair was covering her emerald eyes, she had her arms crossed and she stood at the far end of the van. She looked up to see me staring. It was the first time we looked at one another, until Lucas and Cynthia started their questions again.


	4. Moving In

The first days the hardest

Rachelle's POV

As Alec lead us through the volturi lair, I couldn't help but remember the way he looked at me. It was like he didn't know what he was living for anymore. "Alec!" Cried a soprano voice. I turned around to see a small vampire girl about my age, she had dirty blonde hair, ruby red eyes and full red lips. She was wearing a long black flowing dress, black high heeled boots and grey cloak. She was very beautiful and looked a bit like Alec in a way. But the odd thing was I could she a white glow around her and a long purple line leading from her to further down the hall. But the line was floating and glowing ghost like, like a holagram. "Oh. Hi Jane. This is the Trinian Clan they arrived earlier than expected." Alec said, glumly. I flinched at the sound of his voice. I looked at him to see that dont- know- what- Im -living for- anymore look in his eyes. Jane rolled her eyes and said "Get over what happened with Angelo already. Im here because Aro wanted to see you, but it looks like I don't need to." With that she walked off, her heels clicking on the marble concrete. "Who was that?" I asked in a small voice, scared of speaking out of turn. Alec snapped his head to me, his eyes wide with suprise. "That was Jane. My twin sister." He told me still surprised. We started to move off again. The whole place was old fashioned, but very beautiful and scary. "So when was Aro expecting us?" Cynthia asked Alec. "Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." He said simply, slightly annoyed. But then again Cynthia and Lucas had been asking him really stupid questions almost every five minutes. Cynthia nodded and gazed longingly at the walls. "Uh...What would people here do if I they saw me without you guys?" Alec stopped and raised his eyebrows in suprise at the question. "Cynthia can go through objects." I told him. "Yeah I know, the records have you're talents written down as well. And it's best if you stick with us, Cynthia, some people might try and attack you." He said his voice a bit rough, and his eyes wide with surprise again. I nodded, feeling very scared. Cody always hit me if he was angry with me or I talked out of turn. I haven't been able to talk to boys my age for awhile and I didn't want to talk out of turn just in case something happened. I crossed my arms across my chest in discomfort of the thought of Alec hitting me. The thought of his red eyes shining with joy, his fist breaking my bones and the sound of his beautiful, but harsh laughter."Are you okay?" Ashleigh asked me, her eyes wide with concern. It took me a full minute to realise I was crying. "Im fine." I said in a cracked voice. I looked up to see him looking at me, puzzled and confused.

Alec's POV

It suprised me that she talked. Rachelle had been so quiet and fragile that I thought that she wouldn't talk at all. But even when she did she looked scared, as if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. It suprised me even more when she spoke the second time...and ended up in tears. I watched, puzzled and confused. Was she scared of me? But then again alot of people were scared of me. I decided it was best to ignore the situation and just get everyone to see Aro before they got to their rooms. Especially Ingrid and Rachelle, it was about two in the morning and I'm pretty sure it would take them awhile to get to asleep in a place like this. The blonde girl, Ashleigh was comforting her as we walked through the empty hall. "Are you sure I cant meet up with you guys later, Alec?" Cynthia pleaded. I sighed, she was really starting to annoy me. "Yes im sure. Aro wouldn't like it if something were to happen to any of you. It would set a bad reputation of this place." I felt like laughing at my last sentence. Cynthia sighed and made a small whimper of disappointment. I sighed and said "Once people get used to you then you can." Right away Cynthia perked up and made a child like squeal of excitement. Lucas chuckled and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He then hesitated and looked around to see if anyone had seen them. I was about to ask why he was worried when we were finally at the elevator. "Okay. Pile in everyone." I told them as I moved out of the way for them. They all got into the elevator except for Rachelle. Her head hung. "Um. Are you okay?" I asked her awkwardly. She looked up at me, her emerald eyes glistening. "Yeah. There's no more room in the elevator." She replied her voice shakey and quiet. "Well go up and you can go after us okay, Rachelle?" Lucas said as he pressed the button on the elevator, the doors closing. There was a massive silence. _Da glump Da glump Da- Da glump Da glump Da- _Rachelle's heart was still very slow and skipping beats as I stood their with her. Her breathing was a little edgy though. Moments passed as we stood their waiting, she remained silent as ever. I then decided to break the silence, "Im really sorry I attacked you. I hope you can accept my apology." Rachelle parted her lips carefully and said in a quiet voice, "That's okay." I suddenly felt irritated and confused. Why the hell wouldn't she talk to me properly? I was about to talk to her again until the elevator came back down. We both hopped into the bright elevator, I pushed the black button and the doors closed. "I really do wish you can forgive me." I said as the elevator moved upwards, opera music playing in the background. "That's okay. I forgive you." She said, rubbing her hands on her jacket. "Are you cold?" I whispered, putting my face close to hers. "Uh yeah I-" She turned to me and flinched away in shock, her hands trembling. "Im sorry. I'll stay away." I apologised, feeling terrible.

Rachelle's POV

Alec scared me. One moment he was talking to me, next moment his face was right there. He reminded me of Cody. "Im sorry. I'll stay away." He apoligised, his voice filled with...hurt? I didn't reply instead I moved away and watched him carefully. The elevator shuddered to a stop, the doors opened and I got out. Mum was waiting for me, concerned for me she gave me a big hug. My hands were still trembling as I returned the hug. "Lets get going." Alec said from behind me, his arm brushing against me as he walked past. I shuddered, I was really cold now. We walked off down another hallway with a reception desk until we stopped in front of two huge wooden doors. Alec opened the doors with great ease, moving off to the side to let us through. I didn't look at him as I walked past, but he definitely looked at me. "Alec, who are you're new friends?" A man with ruby red eyes and coal black hair asked. He wore a smart looking black suit. Next to him were two other men, one had black hair and red eyes, but looked incredibly bored, the other snowy white hair and red eyes. The line that Jane had leading from her was split into three and ended at all three of them. "Aro. This is the Trinian Clan, I ran into them when I went hunting" Alec replied as he closed the doors behind us. "In that case, welcome to Voltearra and I am Aro. I do believe I have already talked to Lucas." Aro greeted in a sickly sweet voice. Lucas raised his hand in response and said "Yes we did. Alec told me you weren't expecting us so soon and I do apoligise for that." Aro smiled and hopped out of the seat he was sitting in and came over to Lucas and held his hand out for a shake. Lucas accepted the gesture and put his hand in Aro's. But Aro didn't let go straight away, he held it for a few good minutes before humming to himself and letting go. "Im very sorry to startle you Lucas. But I wanted to see for myself that what you told me was true. I am able to read all the thoughts you've ever had by touch. And Alec please try not to attack our guests again" He said, his voice filled with disappointment at Alec. Lucas let a breath of relief and smiled, "That's alright." Aro smiled back and looked over his shoulder, looking straigh at me with his evil red eyes. I turned to pure stone, I started to back away, but I hit into something hard behind me. "It's okay he's not going to hurt you." Alec said in a soothing voice. I was about to reply when I heard a snicker, I looked over to see a tall boy with raven black hair dressed in a black and gold suit. "You sure Alec? She does seem to have a rather interesing scent even if it isn't that appetizing." He said smugly. Alec growled, making me flinch. "Now. Now. No fighting in front of our guests." Aro warned. I turned back to see him in front of me. "Hello Rachelle. Lucas showed me of you're problem, but I want to see it first hand." He greeted before extending his hand. I hesitated. Did I really want to show him every thought I ever had? Carefully I put my hand in his. It felt really cold. He smiled and closed his eyes. I stood their in complete silence as I shivered. Alec's cold chest was against my back, the room was cold from all the other vampire bodies and Aro was holding my hand. I had to bite my lip to stop my teeth chattering. "I see. Thank you Rachelle. We'll help as much as we can. Alec will be you're personal guard." He said as he went to talk to Lucas again. A lump caught in my throat, Alec was my personal guard?

Alec's POV

I moved from Rachelle and stood off to the side. "Alec can you please show our guests their rooms." Aro ordered. I nodded and walked out of the room, the Trinian Clan following close behind. "Alec, does our room's have heaters?" Ingrid asked, shivering violently. I chuckled and said kindly "Not at the moment but I'll pass it onto Aro." Ingrid nodded and smiled. For that moment I could see Rachelle in her, but I'd never seen Rachelle smile. "Alec is their anywhere we could talk after you show Ingrid and Rachelle their rooms?" Lucas asked. "The lounge room." I replied. We then walked off down a dark hall to the first room on the right. "Ingrid this is you're room." I told her. Ingrid gave a pleasant smile, blew Rachelle a kiss and went into her room closing the door behind her. Rachelle's room was the last door at the end of the hall. I could tell she was scared when I showed her because she hesitated before going in, keeping the door ajar. I then lead the others down the hall we came from and turned left into a huge room with two couches, a love seat and a few armchairs with a coffee table and flat screen television. I sat in one of the armchairs, Cynthia and Lucas on a couch, Matthew on the other couch and Ashleigh and Simon sat on the love seat. "Alec, since you're Rachelle's personal guard I thought I should let you know she's scared of vampires and that she's only just got used to my coven. And also could you please not order her around im not sure if you know but her exboy-" I stopped him and said "Im aware. I promise I'll follow these rules, but can I just say that she will have to get used to the system around here, especially...feeding times." Lucas nodded in agreement and said "We'll sort that out. Now let me guess our rooms are the ones closest to the room we saw Aro in than the others?" I nodded and said "Yes they are."

Rachelle's POV

My room had a huge canopy bed, a coffee table, a few leather armchairs and a personal TV and huge selection of DVD's all labelled like a DVD rental store. The walls had were painted in red and black patterning. But it was scary, my bedroom was the last one at the end of the hall. It reminded me of a scary horror movie, a scary vampire movie. I shook the thought from my head and unzipped one of my bags and put on my plain white PJ'S. I carefully slipped into the bed underneath the warm blue covers. The room was lit by a small lamp on the small cupboard next to my bed. I turned it off and I was in complete darkness.

_"Rachelle is it true?" Cody's eyes were full of rage and fists balled. "Yes. But I didn't mean for it to happen." I told him, trying to calm him down. "Thats a load of crap! Did you guys plan this while he was chewing the buttons off of your blouse?" He cried even angrier than before. "No of course not! Ferdinanz is my friend, nothing more. I know he kissed me, but I would never break up with you Cody. I love you." I told him trying to soothe him. He closed his eyes and flared his nostrils. Carefully I cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Get off me!" He said pulling away and walking off. I grabbed him by his arm, but he turned around and punched me across the face. I fell to the ground in pain, tears starting to run down my face. He then grabbed me by my hair, making me scream, and pulled me onto his bed. "Stop crying it couldn't have hurt that much. Not as much as you savagely ripped out my heart, but im going to make you pay." He said, as he sat on me on the bed. Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me. I thought to myself. But he didn't instead he tied me to his bed and started to pound his hard fists into my body, especially my face, stripping off some of my clothes in the process. "Stop please!" I screamed in pain. He laughed and kept hitting me harder as I lay on the bed my shirt on the floor. Cody didn't stop until the front door to his house opened and closed loudly. He got off me, grabbed my shirt off the floor and put them on my body. "Cody- I started but he slapped me across the face. I looked into his face no sign of regret, his eyes were filled with excitement and the face of the boy I had fallen in love with was gone. Cody untied me and then walked me downstairs his strong hand bruising mine as we walked hand in hand out of his house. I walked with him down the driveway to my mountain bike. It was the only way I could get around. The moment he let me go I reached for my bike and sat on the leather seat. "Rachelle." He said. I turned to him, he was expecting something. "What?" I asked through my teary voice. He grimaced and leaned forward. His lips and hands were hard against my tender skin as he kissed and dug his nails into my waist. He then let me go._

I bolted up right out of bed, startled by the sudden memory. The room startled me at first, but then last night came back to mind. I sighed, got out of bed and decided I would venture my new room. The shag carpet felt nice on my bare feet as I walked to the brown door next to the huge cupboard filled with more books than a library. I opened the brown door and found it to be a fancy bathroom with a square marble bathtub. As quick as a jack rabbit on a hot desert day I grabbed a soft bath towel and robe. I turned on the fauctes as I peeled off my PJ'S and hopped into the soapy water. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of the warm water, I then played playfully in the water.

Alec's POV

I waited out the front of her room for her as I heard her splashing in the bath tub. A part of me was imagining what she would look like covered in water. Her black hair wet against her curvaous body, but I didn't want to see her like that. I didn't want to see any girl like that, again. Especially a human. "I really don't like the guy! No one said I had to get along with these sickos." I snarled, Lucas had given Matthew the task of helping me protect Rachelle during there stay in Volterra. "Rachelle would feel a bit more comfortable if one of us is with her and Alec. No offense to the dude, but he scares the absolute crap out of me." Simon explained. Of course they were at the other end of the hall, but it wasn't hard for me to hear them. "Why cant you do it Lucas? Why not Ashleigh or Cynthia or Simon?" "Don't argue with me Matt. Cynthia cant do it because she cant fight, Ashleigh and Simon are on lookout for Cody and I am helping Felix protect Ingrid. You're the only one that is available for the job." Lucas said firmly. I couldn't help but smile. This should be _fun_. "Fine. But if that bastard kills me, don't say I didn't warn you." Matthew growled, I couldn't help but smile to myself at that comment. The sound of a door opening then being slammed could be heard as Matthew left the room. His footsteps were heavy, but close. "Where's Rachelle?" He snapped. I smiled and said "In her room taking a bath." He frowned and said "You pervert as well as a sick bastard?" I shrugged and said "I really dont know what I am anymore." Today he was wearing a white shirt that said 'United States of Whatever' with the american flag in the background, black jeans, a black leather jacket and a pair of white canvas sneakers. While I was wearing the same Volturi outfit. "I don't care if Aro said you're Rachelle's guard but I don't really want you anywhere near her. The girl's messed up enough as it is, she doesn't need to worry about you breaking into her room in the middle of the night and go all suck monkey on her." Matthew snarled as the sound of water churning down a drain was heard. "Don't worry I wont." I snapped at him. The sounds of rumaging and unzipping of bags were coming from Rachelle's room as I stood their waiting, while Matthew kept a close eye on me, expecting for me slip up so he could find an excuse to kill me. It wasn't until Rachelle came out of her room that we moved. "Morning." I said kindly, not wanting to scare her like I did earlier this morning. She nodded, her green eyes wide and small dark circles around her eyes. She must be still tired I thought. She was wearing a red button up blouse with 'Angel' written on it, a pair of long denim jeans, a pair of white and blue flip flops and a brown leather jacket. Her beautiful black waterfall hair was pulled into a side ponytail. She was so beautiful, no gorgeous, she could be a lot more if she smiled. I shook the thought out of my head. _It's a human for crying out loud! _I told myself. "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly not afraid of him. "Lucas thinks it would be better if I help Alec protect you and he also reckons it would be easier for you if the person who was protecting you was someone you knew well." He said not hiding the fact that he didn't want the job. Rachelle nodded and turned to me " You're okay with this?" Surprised by her question and insulted by the fact that she was being quiet on me. "Yeah Im absolutely fine with this." I snapped at her in a angry hiss. Matthew punched me roughly in the shoulder and shot me a dark look. I couldn't understand why at first but then I saw Rachelle's face, her eyes filled with tears and her face was torn. "Lets just go." She answered, her voice cracked and unhappy. I felt like hitting myself, not sure why but I did. Something about making her upset made me upset. Why was that? "What did I just say, Volturi?" Matt asked me as we walked behind Rachelle as she walked up the hall to Ingrid's room. It annoyed me that he was calling me that. He was obviously blind or clearly stupid to not see that I didn't want this life anymore. "Matt don't call Alec that." Rachelle whispered in my defence, her voice still cracked. In return I apoligised " Im very sorry I snapped at you like that Rachelle. Im very hungry and It's hard for me to be around you, I hope you can forgive me for my repulsive behaviour." Rachelle turned to face me and nodded. The anger washed through me again, why the hell was she like that towards me? I wasn't going to hurt her! Im not even going to freakin' touch her if she was going to be frigid about it! If she doesn't want me around her then she shouldn't have come here! It's not my fault if she's so stupid to get herself into this situatuion with her ex! "What?" Rachelle whispered. I turned to look at her face, her cheeks drenched in tears. It took me a full minute to realise I had said that out loud. But deep down I was happy she heard what I said, happy that she would finally wake up to herself and stop being so stuck-up. But I also felt horrible, not sure why I was, and wanted to kick myself. With that Rachelle ran. She ran away in tears, a loud sob in her throat. "Nice job." Matt snickered as he followed after her. Maybe if I rip his mouth off and burn it, it might stop him from annoying me. No, no matter what he would find a way to annoy me. I followed very far but close behind. "Rachelle, don't worry about him. He's not worth it." Matthew tried to soothe her.

Rachelle's POV

I ran off in tears. Hurt by Alec's harsh words. Didn't he realise how hard it was for me to let someone new in my life? Didn't he realise that no matter how trustworthy and desirable he may be that I could never get the thought of him hurting me out of my head. I stopped. Did I just think of Alec as desirable? "Rachelle, don't worry about him. He's not worth it." Matt soothed. I turned to him and said "Kinda hard." I then locked eyes with Alec, again. He was standing all the way at the end of the hall, but I knew he could hear us. His face was filled regret and pure hatred. "Are you hungry?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion. I was about to nod, but then I remembered what he said. "Yes please." I told him in a clear voice. He looked surprised and then said "Follow me please." Alec led us down a dark corridor. A dark. Cold. Corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a downward spiral of stairs that lead to a small brown door. "Hey, were here because Rachelle's hungry. Not because you're hungry." Matt said. I could almost hear the snap in Alec's head. He turned around slowly and then made a pounce for Matt.

Alec's POV

I didn't care if I got in trouble for killing Matthew. He hasn't been here for a full day and he was already annoying me. I pounced for him, hoping that I could tear at least one limb off. But then I was flicked across the room. It had happened so quickly that I wasn't sure it had happened. I tried to get up but my legs refused, I couldn't even feel my legs. I couldn't feel anything, I was completely paralysed. 


	5. Power

Hate

ALEC'S POV

"What is this?!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Rachelle cried out to me, her hands shaking. _She did this? Does Aro realise how powerful she is? _ I lay there helpless on the floor. My body paralysed as if an invisible set of hands were pinning me down. Rachelle was staring at me, scared by what she could do. Matt was growling under his breathe and smiling cruely at me. I struggled against the invisible hands, fighting them so I could get up. My anger was stronger than before but it was no longer aimed at Matt. The moment I was free from the invisible hands I turned to Rachelle, baring my teeth at her. "What the hell?!" I hissed with fury. "I...can't...control it." She stuttered scared at the way I had yelled at her, her hands shaking uncontrollably. I took in a deep breathe. I definitely knew how hard it was for people to control there talents. Definitely when it was dangerous and based upon emotions. Jane's talent was brought on by anger, mine was brought on by fear. It seemed the same for her, but she didn't like seeing people get hurt. I did though. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I did not want to compare her to me. She wasn't like me at all. And there was no way I was like her, not in a million years. She was too kind, too scared and always worried. I on the other hand was mean, scared of nothing and well I just couldn't feel the way others did. Maybe I was a sociopath, as well as a physcopath and sadist. I was worse than my father. "That's okay, just dont do it again." I spat with venom. She nodded nervously and walked back down towards the kitchen. Matt walked close behind her, bashing his shoulder into me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in anger. Today was just turning out to be impossible.

RACHELLE'S POV

Alec and Matt watched me as I made myself two slices of multigrain toast with melted cheddar cheese on the top, a bowl of nutrigrain and a glass of fresh orange breakfast juice. "Where's the cheese?" I asked Alec. "In the fridge next to the eggs." He replied, his voice still sharp with anger. I then cooked up my toast and cheese. After that I then sat down awkwardly and started eating my food, the taste of it salvulating my mouth. Matt then came over and sat on the kitchen counter next to me. Alec just continued to stand at the doorway, leaning against the wall. His face was turned away from us, so I couldn't see what he was feeling. But then again I couldn't tell what vampires were feeling, they were such good actors that I was surprised that not many of them took on that career path. As I ate I started to think of what my career path would be. I did have that model deal with some million dollar fashion magazine, but I could never show my body to the whole world and eat nothing but weight loss shakes. Mum always said I could become a cook, I was excellent at it. But I could never become that successful, I failed at life. "You alright?" Matt asked me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, just thinking." "Well that's something you haven't done for awhile." He said with a laugh. I poked my tongue at him in response. He made the peace sign and poked his tongue through the middle of them. "Yuck! That's gross." I told him in disgust. "You love it." He laughed. I smiled, Matt and Cynthia always made me smile. Lucas, Simon and Ashleigh just had the habit of giving me good advice. I could see Alec frowning at us, like he didn't understand what was happening. But also he looked surprised. Probably because of the way I acted towards Matt and the others. Matt looked over his shoulder and noticed the way Alec was looking over at us. "Got a problem?" He asked. "No. Do you?" He replied narrowing his eyes. Matt just turned back to me and rolled his eyes. Why did he hate Alec? We've only been here for six hours and they were already getting ready to rip each others throats out. I didn't even understand why the Volturi had all the power. If they were hated so much why didn't anyone rebell against them? I looked away and continued to eat my food, enjoying the great taste of melted cheese on toast and nutrigrain and milk. "Morning!" Alec's sister cheered walking into the room, blood on the side of her mouth and her red eyes burning. She was wearing a long black dress, a brown animal fur coat and black boots. I felt a pang in my stomach as I looked at the blood and flesh on her mouth. Before I could control myself I could feel vomit rising up my throat. Quickly I leaped to the small black bin in the kitchen and spewed into it. I continued this for another few moments. Matt came over and rubbed my back and pulled my hair out of the way of my face. I smiled a little. Even though he could be a jerk he was a really good guy on the inside. I remembered when Cynthia wanted him to go out with me. He asked me just to be nice and I said no. We were better off friends. Anyway Matt liked girls who were head strong and knew self defence, he didn't trust himself sometimes. Especially when he was human, he punched a girlfriend he had in the nose. She got a broken nose and he felt bad about it. When I finished I got up and sat back down at the table. Jane was watching me with her evil red eyes, Alec was looking at me...concerned? "What's wrong with you?" Jane laughed sadistically. "I've got a weak stomach." I whispered through pants. Jane laughed and then turned back to Alec, "Aro want's to talk to you. Angelo said something." Alec sighed, his face was a mask of pain. I hated that. He seemed to be a good person, but why did he endure so much pain?

Alec's POV

Seeing Rachelle vomit was disturbing. Why the hell did human's eat food if all it did was make them sick? I then turned my focus back onto Jane. The moment the words escaped her mouth I felt nothing but hate, anger and torment. Angelo was making life harder for me than it already was and a part inside of me was telling me that something bad was going to happen. "I have to leave." I told Matt simply as I walked off with Jane. Jane kept silent as we walked to the main room where the three masters consulted. I grimaced when we got there. Angelo was leaning against the wall next to the door, smoking a cuban cigar. He had his stupid shark like grin on his face. He looked exactly like dad, no trace of our mother in our features. Even if he did he didn't deserve to look like her. Jane looked exactly like her and I was a mix of both of our parents. "Have fun." He snickered as Jane and I walked into the room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were all sitting in there seats, their red eyes piecring into my own. I swallowed. This didn't look to good. "Jane dear, will you please leave? We need to talk to your twin alone." Aro ordered, his usually smooth voice dripping with anger. Without saying anything Jane left, leaving me alone with our masters for the first time ever. Before I could react Felix and Demetri grabbed ahold of me with inhuman speed. It took me a full minute to realise this was the grip and position they used when Aro was ready to dismember a vampire. I tried to struggle against their grip, but they were too strong. I could already feel my stone hard skin cracking. Aro came forward slowly, his ruby eyes blazing at me. Just as he placed his hands on either side of my face, the huge white doors leading to this room opened and the smell of human blood lingered in the air. "No!" She screamed. Aro was then pinned to the ground by a pair of invisible hands. Felix and Demetri let go of me immediately and rushed over to Aro. I looked over my shoulder to see Rachelle, her face filled in utter shock and horror. Her waterfall hair just covering her glistening emerald green eyes. I could then smell fresh blood that smelt of death. I looked back at Aro to see grey coloured blood streaming out of his mouth and out of the long slashes across his body.


	6. Stupid

Rachelle's POV

I don't know how I did it, but I got away from Matt.  
>Where was Alec? Why did Aro need him? Something inside me told me that he was in danger and also I wanted to be able to apologise to him for what I did, without Matt there.<br>I ran as quickly as I could to the room where Aro had consulted with us last night.  
>When I got there I saw Angelo, Alec's older brother and Jane bickering with one another.<br>"Leave him alone, Angelo!" Jane hissed at her brother.  
>Angelo laughed menacingly at Jane and took a puff from the cuban cigar he was holding. The smoke from it made me cough.<br>Jane and Angelo looked over at me, there red eyes piercing into me and making me feel insecure. I tried not to notice them but it was hard. Angelo scared me more than anybody else could and I hated that so much.  
>"What do you want?" Jane asked fiercely.<br>Before I had the chance to answer Angelo slung his arm around my shoulder and said, "Does it matter? How about you and me have a little bit of fun?"  
>"Uh...no thanks." I whispered, my hands already starting to shake.<br>Angelo saw this and started to laugh, "Well if you ever change your mind, i'll be waiting."  
>He then walked off puffing away on his cuban cigar.<br>I then turned back to Jane.  
>She had her arms crossed and was looking at me in a odd way.<br>"So what are you doing here?" She asked, a little calmer than before but her voice was still sharp.  
>"Im just looking around." I replied.<br>"Without a body guard? That's not very smart."  
>"Well Matt kind of disappeared and Alec was with you. Where is he?"<br>"He's consulting with Aro. Why? Is there something you both need to discuss?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows delicately.  
>"I...I wanted to apologise for what I did to him earlier." I replied, looking down at the ground, I doubted whether or not Alec would accept my apology.<br>"What did you do to my brother?!" Jane asked through clenched teeth.  
>"I used my talent on him. It was an accident." Jane then come forward to me and pinned me up against the wall behind me.<br>She pressed her nose against my face.  
>I closed my eyes and hoped that she wasn't going to kill me.<br>"Rachelle where did you- I looked over to see Matt.  
>The moment he saw what was happening he grabbed Jane by her shoulder and pulled her off of me.<br>I then ran off from the both of them and ended up in the room where Aro, Cauis and Marcus consulted.  
>I looked over and saw Alec being attacked by Felix (I think that's what his name was), his skin cracking.<br>I screamed and then before I knew it Aro was flung across the room.  
>Oh no. Felix and Demetri went and helped him.<br>Alec looked at me over his shoulder, his face blank.  
>Then the most horrible sight was in front of me.<br>My eyes were starting to get blurry.  
>Aro had long slashes across his body, grey blood pouring out of them and out of his mouth.<br>What the hell have I done?


	7. The Heart I Didn't Look After

**Okay guys I wont be able to update for awhile so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I found it quite sad to write about. And if there is anythng you would like to happen in this story let me know and I will write it. :)**

**~Sincerely edwardbellanessie4eva~**

Alec's POV

I watched as Aro continued to bleed. Felix and Demetri trying hard to stop the bleeding.  
>I looked over at Rachelle. Did she do this?<br>If she did than she is a very talented and dangerous person.  
>I got up off the floor and went over to Rachelle. She jumped at the sight of me next to her.<br>"Why the hell did you come in here? You could have gotten yourself killed." I growled at her, grabbing her by the shoulder and racing with inhuman speed to outside of her room.  
>"I... wanted to apologise to you for what I did to you earlier." She whispered, a little bit dizzy from the run to her room.<br>"Your an idiot. Do you realise what you've done?"  
>"Yes, I do. Why are you yelling at me? I saved your life!"<br>"I would have been fine!" I snapped.  
>At that moment Matt appeared, his face scrunched up in pain.<br>"Where the hell were you?!" I snarled at him.  
>"Stopping your sadistic bitch of a sister from killing Rachelle!" He snapped back.<br>"Don't you dare say that about Jane!"  
>"Well it's true! She's just as bad as you are! Except she's hot." I swear I could see red now.<br>He. Thought. Jane. Was. Hot?!  
>"Stay away from my sister!" I snapped.<br>Matt came close to me now, looking down at me. I really hated being short.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" He snickered.<br>I clenched my fists. I was ready to pounce but then I remembered Rachelle was there and what happened the last time I attacked Matt. Instead I walked off, leaving them behind me.  
>They were both idiots. Especially Rachelle.<p>

Rachelle's POV

I didn't see Alec for the rest of the day.  
>Matt and I hung out with Cynthia and Ashleigh.<br>We watched Alien (well more likely they watched it, I spent most of the time throwing up in the bathroom) and chatted about going out for a movie night.  
>I didn't see mum until seven o'clock.<br>She looked tired and food deprived.  
>We had a quick chat about our day ( I left out what happened with Alec, Aro, Jane and Matt) and then she went to bed.<br>}Matt and I then walked to the kitchen and I had a small bowl of spaghetti bolognese and a small cup of vanilla ice cream and cheese cake.  
>After that I got into my PJ's and into bed.<br>As I lay there for some reason I started crying.  
>I didn't know why at first but then it clicked in.<br>It was Ferdinard's birthday today.  
>I had forgotten my best friend's birthday.<br>More tears fell down my face at the memories of him.  
>I imagined him the way I liked him best, when we were cheer leading.<br>I closed my eyes and he came into view. He had short red brown hair, hazel green eyes, red lips and lightly tanned skin.  
>His muscles sticking out of his uniform.<br>A fresh torrent of tears erupted when I remembered how he died.  
>Even though Ferdinard was strong, Cody was a lot stronger than he could ever been.<br>I got out of bed and rummaged through my packed bags until I found the picture I took of him when we went to the carnival.  
>I smiled through tears. He was the best friend I didn't deserve. He gave me his heart to look after and I mistreated.<br>A part inside of me wished that I had given him mine. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive. He deserved someone better than me.  
>I kept rummaging through my bag until I found the spider skeleanimal he gave me for my birthday last year.<br>I went back to bed and held both objects close to me.  
>Close to the heart I didn't give him.<p> 


	8. Just Trying To Help

Rachelle's POV

I woke up to the sound of wood being smacked. My eyes hurt as I opened them. I rubbed them, wiping away the sleepy dirt. I sat up and saw Alec going through my bags. He was wearing the same clothes as he always did, but he wore an ash grey cloak, the hood down. What was he doing here? I was about to get out of bed, but I was scared he would see my bruises. And I especially didn't want him here while I was taking a bath. "What are you doing?!" I panicked. He turned to me and sighed, "I was asked to put your belongings in your room." "They were in my room. In my bags." "I was asked to put them away properly." "I can do it. Stop invading my privacy!" I told him, worried about what he would find in my bag and what he would do with my things. "Well to bad. I've been asked to it." He snapped. "By who? Aro? He doesn't have any say on my personal belongings." "No. He tried to kill me yesterday. Im not stupid enough to go see him, well not as stupid as you." "Well who told you then?! Get out!" I cried. "Fine. Your mother asked me to do this for you. I thought I was doing a nice thing, but no." He hissed, storming out of the room. I panicked for a split second because it looked like he was coming towards me. The thought of him hitting me went through my head and scared me. When he left I felt an ache in my chest. Tears welled in my eyes. Why the hell did I always hurt people when all they were trying to do was help me?

Alec's POV

I sat outside of Rachelle's room, the sound of her getting dressed loud and clear. Matt was there with me, but he didn't say anything. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a black polo shirt and sneakers. Very different to everything else I had seen him dressed in. I was really annoyed. I just tried to help that girl and all she did was bite my head off about it. Guess I should stop trying to help people. I found out why Aro almost killed me. That kid I left at the orphanage still had blood on him and they traced it and found his mom. And of course she had weird bite marks on her and now the cops were looking for the killer. Trust Angelo to be the one to find this out. "What were you doing in there?" Matt asked, annoyed. "I was just trying to help out." I replied. Rachelle came out a little later. Tears in her eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, jeans and black boots with a small heel. She looked absolutely georgous. I looked away, still annoyed with her about yesterday and this morning. Matt and I followed her as she ate her breakfast. I didn't know what she made but it took awhile and looked restaurant quality. Her and Matt talked as I sat there staring. She seemed fine when she was talking to him, why did she act weird towards me? Oh yeah. I was a wanted killer in the vampire world. I closed my eyes in anger. Stupid human.

Rachelle's POV

After I had my breakfast I decided to hang out with Cynthia. "Im pretty sure she's in her room. And don't worry Lucas , Simon and Ashleigh have gone hunting." Matt said to me when I told him my plans. "Cool. Let's go." I replied, ignoring Alec. There were two reasons why I wasn't talking to him:

1. I was still unhappy about what happened yesterday.

2. If I kept my stupid mouth shut I might not hurt him.

Thats the last thing I wanted to do. Hurt him. I dont know why but I just feel like it would almost kill me if I hurt him. Emotionally amd physically. Especially physically. I was more than capable to cause him physical pain. I looked at him and I felt depressed. He looked upset. His face was calm and smooth but his eyes told a completely different story. He seemed completely different to what people had told me about him. Was it possible he changed? His eyes caught mine and held them in an fiery glare. I looked away. Probably not. When we got to Cynthia's room, she was hanging upside down. "Hey C.C. what's up?" I asked her, sitting on her huge bed. "Nothing. How are you?" She replied. "Good. Um why do you have a bed? I thought vampires didn't sleep." "It's not sleeping in." I went quiet and waited for one of Matt's smart ass comments. "Yeah C.C. would know heaps of things that happens on a bed," he chuckled. "At least I'm good in the bed," Cynthia snapped back. "That's because you used to work in a prostitute house." "I worked in maintenance!" "Yeah cleaning white stains off of the sheets." Cynthia went quiet. I held back my laughter. When Cynthia was human she ran away from home, looking for her sister. She had to work and live at a prostitute house where she met Lucas and his sister. "What the hell's a prostitute house?" Alec asked all of a sudden. "It's a place where men go to have sex," I replied quietly. Alec raised his eyebrows. I couldn't hold back my laughter. His face was so funny. "What's so funny?" He asked me. "The look on your face!" I replied through laughter. I swore I saw him smile then. But it was gone so quickly I wasn't even sure if it happened. "You just smiled," I said. "No I didn't," he snapped. I looked away. I guess people don't ever change.

ALEC'S POV

Seeing her smile was nice. I felt myself smile, but I forced it off of my face. I didn't deserve happiness. I had killed, deceied, betrayed and slaughtered so many people it wasn't funny. If death was handed to me on a silver platter I would take it. Rachelle was human and I hated her. People think I have changed. Of course I had changed. It was seven years ago I had changed. We went to forks to dispose of the cullen clan for a false but accidental allegation against them. That day Aro saw us all die through Alice. I started to realise then and there that he didn't care about any of us, none of them. Jane didn't even care about me. She had changed. I started to remember when we were human. She was the kindest and gentlest person ever, but then when we met the Volturi she changed. I guess she takes after Father. In order for me to stay alive with her, I had to change as well. Then Nahuel talked about losing his own mother and his aunt looking after him. I could relate to it. My mum died giving birth to me. My father was going to kill me that day, but my Aunt Francesica saved me. She gave up her own freedom and body for me. I was and am forever grateful to those two women. I had to get out of here. But how was the question.


	9. Going Out

RACHELLE'S POV

"Here. It's to replace your phone," Ashleigh said handing me a purple ipod.

"Thank you. You didn't need to replace it but thank you," I replied giving her a big hug.

She hugged me back and said, "We'll leave when Ingrid get's here okay."

Mum was hopefully going to be finished with her shift soon and we were all hoping to get a look at beautiful Voltearra.

Simon and Ashleigh were hoping to have a chilled night, Lucas and Cynthia wanted to have a romantic evening, Matthew was going to get some more music and movies so that meant I was with Alec for the night.

I was half dreading it, half looking forward to it.

If mum was able to come then I wouldn't be alone with him.

He hated me and I guess I hated him as well.

I wasn't sure.

I just get so mad when he treats me like crap, but then I felt upset when we wouldn't talk.

I stopped.

Oh god.

I didn't like him, did I?

No.

No way.

ALEC'S POV

"Alec. I hope you realise the consequences you'll have to face if tonight ends up like the other day," Aro warned me.

"Yes I understand. It won't happen again," I replied.

"Good. I'm sorry about that mishap we had yesterday. I do hope you can forgive me," Aro asked me.

"Over time, master. I'm still shocked by the event," I replied softly.

"I understand. You must get ready for tonight's events. The Trinian Clan are excited to enjoy our lovely city."

"What? I'm not familiar with the news you are telling me."

Aro went quiet.

I sighed and then left the room.

Guess I have to go talk to Lucas.

I didn't really know the guy, but he seemed alright.

I walked down the halls of the castle until I saw Angelo.

"Hey little bro, hows human watch?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alright," I replied.

"Hey, that girl. I heard she dropped your skinny white ass."

"Shut up, her power is like Jane's. But she can paralyse or kill you."

"That's bad ass. I wouldn't mind her any day," he said, licking his lips.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" I snapped.

"I'm just saying, she's the best looking human i've ever seen. Can't wait till she's vampire."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that! She's not like that!" I snapped loudly at him.

Angelo went quiet.

Stupid idiot!

I felt like smacking myself in the face.

Without saying a word I left Angelo and went to see the Trinian's.

They were all sitting at the lounge putting things they would need in bags. Rachelle was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Were going to take a look around. It's going to be fun you should come," Cynthia invited cheerfully.

"I have to come, whether I like it or not," I snapped.

"Ok. I just thought..." Cynthia trailed off and then smiled as if nothing happened.

Lucas came over then and carefully wrapped his arms around Cynthia, kissing her hair. I grimaced.

People said love was an amazing expreience.

But all I had seen from it was death, betrayal and heart break.

I loved once and she ripped my heart out.

My mother loved me and I killed her.

I love Jane and she's turned me into a monster.

Dad loved mum. Aunt Francesica loved mum.

Even when I went on missions, love was there. I hated it.

But then again being in a organization where we kill people and keep 'peace', I guess I was bound to have a bad look on the emotion.

RACHELLE'S POV

I looked through my clothes and sighed.

Half of the stuff in the cupboard wasn't even mine.

I needed to find something I would be comfortable in, cover my bruises and was fit for tonight.

Cynthia was expecting me to look amazing.

The clock on the wall said 5:30 but it felt like 7:00. We were going out in an hour.

Quickly I went through everything and found a nice pair of brown lace up boots, skinny denim studded jeans and a baggy white shirt.

I grabbed the knitted black beanie my grandma made me and got dressed. The bruises on my body still looked new.

Maybe they weren't supposed to go away.

Cody's harsh words spat at me as I washed my face. Good thing I had a new phone/ ipod. Now I could talk to my friends and stay safe at the same time.

When I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises on my shoulders were just covered by my hair.

"You look aaaaaaaaaaaaamazing!" Cynthia squealed, walking into the room through the back wall.

"I don't feel amazing, I have to spend tonight with Alec," I replied.

"Here let me help. And don't worry about Alec. He's a nice guy."

"Nice guy? Have you had your head in the sand for the past couple of days?"

"I'm serious. I can kind of tell what people are like, don't tell Lucas but I can see a person's aura."

"Aura? You mean there mood?"

"Sort of. It's your personality. I can see that and your feeling towards others. It's complicated but I've always had it. Alec is a nice guy, that guy's just been trapped by the monster he is. If he had a reason to change back he wouldn't be here," Cynthia explained.

Alec was a nice guy? Yeah right.

"Oh. And I can see the way you feel about him. You should get to know him better," she said, leaving the room.

I stared at myself in the mirror. How did I feel about Alec? Guess I better go out and show everyone what I look like. Even if one of those people have to be Alec.

ALEC'S POV

"Here wear this," Lucas said handing me some clothing.

"Uh thanks," I replied, taking the clothes from him.

I went into the back room behind the lounge room and got changed. Lucas had given me a pair of sneakers, denim jeans, a belt with a silver buckle, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.

I got changed into the clothes, leaving my volturi clothing on the ground. I was about to go into the lounge room when I smelt her.

Great. She was here.

I entered the room. Rachelle was sitting on the lounge next to Matt, she looked amazing.

She looked over at me and then looked away. The anger crept back. A part of me wanted to hit her, but there was a part of me that hurt.

Cynthia was staring at me, a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You just look good," she replied, with a grin.

Was she lying to me? I couldn't tell.

"You look different without your usual clothing," Rachelle whispered.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked sharply.

"A good way," she replied, quietly.

I nodded and looked away.

RACHELLE'S POV

We left at 6:30 exactly. Mum couldn't come with us, she had to work an extra shift. So I was stuck with Alec.

There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just scared me. I wish I wasn't. I felt if I wasn't we could be good friends.

"Okay we'll meet right here in about three hours?" Cynthia asked us as we stopped at a sparkling water fountain in the middle of the town square.

"Yeah okay. We'll call if anything's wrong," Ashleigh replied, wrapping her arm around Simon. Cynthia smiled and then left with Lucas.

The night was cold and bright. My hair kept blowing in the breeze but I made sure no one could see my bruises.

"If you need me I'll be at that music store over there," Matt said, pointing at a blue painted store.

"Okay. See you later," I replied, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

When Matt left I just stood there with Alec. We were in silence for a few minutes before either of us said anything.

"Where did you want to go?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping mum would come. She always knows the best places," I replied.

"Well how about a tour? Then you can decide where you want to go," he offered.

"Sure. That would be nice," I replied with a small smile.

Alec nodded and lead me around the town square. There weren't many people around, but it was still full of commotion.

The delicious smell of tender meats and sweet desserts wafted around, making my taste buds jump with excitement.

"Are you hungry?" Alec asked as we stopped at a small bridge that lead out of the town square and into the streets.

"Just a bit. You don't mind if we stop to eat?" I asked.

"No. Aro would kill me if I let you starve," he replied bluntly.

The steady flow of the river underneath the bridge caught my attention. I went to the side of the bridge and looked down. Being the huge kid I was I stood on the metal bars.

The moonlight and paper lanterns on the street posts danced off of the water like tiny dancers. It was amazing to look at.

I leaned forward a bit more, then I felt a cold hand pushing away my black hair. Scared and shocked I jumped at the cold touch and fell into the river.

ALEC'S POV

I wanted to smile as I watched her gaze upon the river. Humans were so easily distracted. I stood just behind her, the night air blowing against us.

Her beautiful black hair blew off of her shoulders, showing her skin. I stopped, anger rose inside of me.

Black and purple blotches tainted the skin on her shoulders. Without thinking I leaned forward, pulled her black hair away from her shoulder to take a look at her.

She jumped at my cold touch and fell forward into the river. Quickly as I could, without making a scene I jumped down to her and pulled her out of the water. She shivered in my arms as I carried her to the river bank.

Her lips were turning blue, so I took off my dry, leather jacket and wrapped it around her. I scooped her up in my arms and took her to the closest diner. Rachelle shivered in my arms as I put her down.

Tears were in her eyes. I sighed in frustration. I had to go screw everything up again didn't I?

"Hello. What would you like?" A girl with moose brown hair asked (in italian).

"Uh.. I won't be ordering anything. But she's going to have a lasagne with a cup of lemonde please," I replied (in italian).

"Ok. We'll be with you in a second," the girl said (in italian) as she bounced off.

Rachelle was sitting in her seat, holding onto my jacket. Cherishing it like a prized possesion. Tears were still in her eyes.

"Your not in pain are you?" I asked her, leaning forward and putting my hand on hers.

She shook her head and pulled her hand away. I clenched my other hand in a fist. What in the hell was I doing?

"Here's your food, I'll be back with the bill," the girl said (in italian).

The food was piping hot, sitting on the table. Rachelle grabbed a knife and fork. She started to eat the food silently, tears still rolling down her face.

Why was she crying?


	10. Forgive Me

Hope you guys like the new chapters :)

RACHELLE'S POV

I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. The moment Alec touched my bruises they stung as if someone jammed a cigarette into them.

Cody kept running through my head, all the times he hit me were playing in my head. Except instead of Cody hitting me it was Alec.

I didn't want Alec to hit me. I didn't want to experience that. Again. Not because I was scared of him, but for the mere fact I had stupid feelings for him.

But I was also happy. He got me out of the river. I had his jacket around me to prove it. It smelt sweet and amazing.

Was it possible he felt what I felt? No. He couldn't. Why did I have feelings for him, when it was obvious he was a blood thirsty killer? He was almost the same as Cody. I definitely knew how to pick them.

He was the type of person I shouldn't even consider these feelings towards. But I did. More tears fell down my face. What the hell was I going to do?

I shoved pieces of my lasagne into my mouth, washing it down with lemonade. It was delicious and soothed my hungry stomach.

When I finished I stared down at the plate. Alec's red eyes were burning into me. I wanted to look at him, but I knew it was wrong to feel this way.

"Here's your bill," the girl said (in italian).

Alec nodded, grabbed a heavily stuffed wallet out of his pocket and pulled a handful of notes out.

"Keep the change. Let's go," he said, getting up.

Slowly I got up, clutching onto his jacket. I walked behind him in silence.

"Let's continue with our tour," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

We walked over the bridge and headed down into the shop covered allies. Men and women of all ages and cultures were selling assorted items. I then saw a small stand full of ipods, that I panicked.

I shoved my hands into my wet jeans pockets and pulled out the one Ashleigh gave me. It was completely drenched. My heart sank. I didn't have enough money to fix this one or get another one the same colour.

Ashleigh was going to be broken.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked behind me.

I turned to him, my stupid feelings blossoming.

"It's nothing," I lied hiding my ipod behind me.

Alec nodded. I carefully shoved my ipod into my back pocket, but found it wasn't in my hands anymore.

"Looking for this?" Alec asked.

"Give that back," I whispered, making a grab for it.

Alec pulled the ipod away from my grip and took a look at it.

"Is this brand new?"

"Yes. I just got it today, give it back."

"Why do you want it? It's broken."

"Does it matter? Just give it back!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes and put the ipod in his pocket. I started to get angry then, and upset. Tears welled in my eyes.

"What? Your crying again? Your such a sook!" Alec hissed at me.

Without thinking I ran down the alley and away from him. My foot steps slapped against the hard concrete. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of a street. No one was around and lamp posts were very bright.

Stupid Alec. I was so stupid to even think about him the way I was. He was a jerk. Cynthia was all wrong about him.

I walked around the streets for what felt like hours, hoping Alec wouldn't find me. Tears were in my eyes again. I was a sook. A huge sookie baby. No wonder mum always treated me good. Unlike Damian.

I stopped. I hadn't seen my older brother in years. I don't know why but mum had a restraining order against him.

ALEC'S POV

When she ran off I stood there. Why in the hell couldn't I shut my stupid mouth?! Ok she was being a sook, but she had her reasons!

Maybe I should just leave her alone for awhile. I looked at the ipod I took from her. I went up to the guy at the stand selling ipods.

"Hi. Can I get an ipod that looks exactly like this one?" I asked him.

"Sure. Here. That will be $150," He replied in harsh italian.

I grabbed out my wallet again and pulled out a few notes. He took the money from me and handed me a ipod that looked exactly like the one Ashleigh gave Rachelle. Except this one came with a white cover.

"Thankyou," I replied, shoving the new ipod and receipt into my pocket.

With the old ipod I chucked it into the closest bin. Now I should go look for Rachelle.

I bounded across the roofs of the houses on the street, careful not to make a scene.

Rachelle was wondering the streets, holding onto my jacket tightly. I was about to leap down to her, but I stopped myself. I hurt her and that's something I didn't want to do to people anymore.

I sat there and watched her as she sat at a park bench, gazing up at the stars. I closed my eyes. Her scent smelt really good. God I was hungry. DA-GLUM DA-GLUM.

I opened up my eyes. Her heart beat was slower than before. Was it possible she was getting sicker? I then saw Jane.

RACHELLE'S POV

I sat down and looked at the stars. I then heard foot steps behind me. I got up and saw Jane standing there.

Her and Alec didn't even look or act alike. How could they be related? Twins? With her hands folded behind her back she came forward, skipping like a little child.

Now I knew why she was so dangerous. She looked innocent and cherubic. If she was a child she would be the most dangerous person alive. Undead.

"What are you doing here, alone?" She asked, skipping around me in a circle.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" I replied.

Jane smiled, "Aro sent me. He knew that you would leave the others, we didn't think you would leave Alec though. But then again if he was here, he would be helping me. You know it was incredibly stupid for you and your friends to stay with us,"

"Why is that?"

"I can't tell. But Aro is still trying to get over what you did to him. He wants to help you, help you control this talent of yours. But he can only do that if you are a vampire."

What? She didn't mean. I swallowed hard.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, backing away from Alec's sister, who was now in a crouched position ready to kill.

"Don't worry. This will only take a minute," Jane sneered pouncing forward.

But just like Alec and Aro my talent kicked in and threw Jane across the street. The odd thing was the strings that lead from her to Aro, Cauis and Marcus were being snipped away.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked.

I turned to see him standing there. My hands were shaking. Jane wasn't getting up. But her body was twitching as if she was being electrocuted.

ALEC'S POV

Rachelle didn't say anything as I jumped down to her and Jane. Jane was lying on the concrete ground, her body twitching and moving in demonic ways.

It reminded me of the time when we watched a documentary on exorcisms.

"What did you do to Jane?!" I yelled, gritting my teeth in pure rage.

"I dont know! I can't control this stupid thing!" Rachelle shouted, her hands shaking.

I ran over to Jane and picked her up. If anyone saw this it would create a huge problem for all of us.

Without saying anything I slung Rachelle over my shoulder and ran with inhuman speed back to the volturi lair.

"Let me go! Alec let me go! I'm going to throw up!" Rachelle pleaded agaisnt my shoulder.

I ignored her and burst through the tower and placed Jane on my bed, Rachelle on the floor. Rachelle crawled over to the metal waste basket I kept by my small table.

She vomited into it. Her face turning pale. I walked over to her, grabbed her by her hair and held her onto the wall so I could look her in her eyes.

She screamed at the pain, tears welling in her eyes.

RACHELLE'S POV

The moment he grabbed me by my hair, Cody flashed into my mind. He pulled me by my hair heaps of times. Making blood stream from my head.

"Cody stop," I pleaded.

Alec swallowed hard and let me go. I cried on the floor of his room. My body shaking.

Cody was all I could think about. His harsh words cutting into me, his hard hands bruising me and his looks deceiving me. He always made me think he wouldn't hurt me again.

But in his mind I deserved punishment until I learnt my lesson. Or until I knew how to obey him.

Alec stood there as I cried, not saying a word. He knelt down beside me, I moved away from him.

He then grabbed me and held me against his chest, stroking my hair. Being the idiot I was I nuzzled against his chest and cried into his shirt.

Alec ran his fingers through my hair, massaging the area of my head he hurt. My emotions and feelings I had for him then took over as I put my lips against his cold cheek.

In return he held me closer to him, put his lips to my ear and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me,"

"Your forgiven. Please don't hurt me again."

Then all of a sudden Matt burst through the door and threw Alec across the room.


	11. Broken

RACHELLE'S POV

"Matt no!" I screamed grabbing Matt by his arm.

"Why in the hell are you defending him?! He grabbed you by your hair!" He spat at me.

"How? How did you see?"

"Simon! We heard Alec yelling and then we followed him here! Simon touched the wall to see what was going on!"

"He didn't mean it! Just leave him alone!"

Matt laughed mockingly and then went over to where Alec was. He grabbed Alec by his hair and threw him into the wall.

I ran over to Alec and wrapped my arms around him, "Leave him alone, Matt!"

Matt watched in shock. Alec sighed and pushed me off of him. He left the room, digging his hands into his pockets.

I felt an ache in my chest as he left. I wanted to yell at him not to go. Tell him to stay, that everything was going to be okay.

Matt spat on the ground and looked over at Jane.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. She tried to attack me and I used my power on her," I replied turning around.

Jane had stopped twitching, she was completely still. Her blood red eyes opened up and took in the scenery.

She sat up and looked over at us, holding her forehead in pain. The line she had connected to Aro, Caius and Marcus was gone, completely snipped away from her.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you?" She asked, scared.

JANE'S POV

I opened my eyes to see a concrete red ceiling. There was a sweet smell to the side of me and a yummy smell next to that.

My head hurt real badly. I held my forehead as I sat up. To my surprise I was on a silk, black blanketed bed.

My feet hanging just above the floor. Figures. Alec and I were always short for our age.

Alec! Where was he? Was he that sweet smell? I looked over.

To my dismay and shock, it wasn't Alec. It was a dark haired girl and a blonde haired boy.

I took a quick look around the room I was in. Where was I?

I looked back over to the dark haired girl. A flashback of her ran through my mind. Who was she?

"Where the hell am I? Who are you?" I asked, scared.

The girl and the boy frowned. Suddenly I remembered.

I had been in a large throne room with three men. Aro, Caius and Marcus I think. Yes it was. I was visiting them to tell them I didn't want to be a part of their family.

Then a woman came toward me, a man grabbed me as she put her hands on my face.

"Don't struggle. I'm just going to make you love us enough to stay," was all she said.

"Jane? Are you okay?" The girl asked me, coming towards me, snapping me out of the memory.

I could see the blood rushing through her skin. Especially her neck. She was the yummy smell. I licked my lips and put my hand forward, towards her.

My hand was covered in blood. I stopped. What the hell?

Then several images appeared in my mind. Images of me, killing people. Thousands of people. Alec by my side.

What was going on? I shook in fear. No. No. I couldn't have killed all of those people. Could I? I wouldn't hurt anyone.

ALEC'S POV

I hid up in the tower attic. Nobody came here, except me. Why was I thinking about her?

The way she held me was amazing. She felt warm against my cold body and I loved the way she cared for me. No one had cared for me like that before.

The way her lips touched my skin... I would love those lips against my own.

I shook away the thought. Matt was right, I hurt her. She even referred me as her ex. My head hit against the glass window behind me, cracking the glass. The moon shined in the cracks.

The tower attic was extremely small. It had a few things up here; it was just above Aro, Caius and Marcus' rooms. They didn't mind me being here, but when they were having time with their wives I had to leave.

Rachelle was all I could think about. Her hair was so beautiful, why did I threaten to kill that beauty?

Because of Jane. I gritted my teeth. It was always because of Jane. I'd only joined the Volturi to stay with her. Everything I did was for her.

And when I started to stop that and pay attention to someone else she threatened to kill that.

It was Heidi all over again. She hated it when I became her 'boy toy'. I guess I hated it to. But I loved the thrill and I loved Heidi.

But Jane ruined that by bragging off about how I was never going to love her enough to be her mate. Truth was I wanted to marry her.

I didn't care about age or how bad it looked on the Volturi's public appearance. Heidi then cheated on me with Felix. End of story. Jane was thrilled when she told me.

I shook the thoughts away. Then I bolted upright. Jane. I left her back in my room. I quickly left the tower and went back down to my room.

RACHELLE'S POV

Jane was sat on the bed, shaking all over. What did I do to her? Whatever it was, it was bad. Where did Alec go?

He would know how to calm her down. Wouldn't he? Matt was standing there, confused as I was but still angry at Alec and how I defended him.

"Please tell me it's not true. It can't be true," Jane whimpered.

What was she talking about? Then Alec was back. I felt my heart leap in my chest.

Alec frowned a little and then went over to Jane, "Are you okay?"

Jane looked up at Alec and hugged him. Alec patted her back a little, but the look on his face said he didn't want to be here.

"Did I really hurt all of those people?" She asked him.

Alec frowned again and looked down at Jane, "What?"

"All those people. Did I really hurt them?"

"Jane are you okay?"

Jane trembled in fright, "I don't know. I remember being with Aro and his brothers. I was telling them we were grateful for them saving us and all, but we wanted to leave. Then they brought some woman to me and said they were going to make me love them enough to stay."

Alec went quiet and let go of Jane. His face was blank.

"That woman. Was her name Chelsea?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Jane replied.


	12. The Invisible Man

ALEC'S POV

Jane went to her room, needing some time to get her head around what was happening. Rachelle and Matt met up with the others and commented on how there night went.

Me, I lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Lucas' clothes were on the ground, folded neatly.

It felt weird and somewhat wrong to be wearing my volturi uniform again. But it wasn't my clothes.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Rachelle. I wanted her, but I shouldn't want her. I didn't deserve happiness.

I was also thinking about Jane. How could I have not noticed she had been binded? She changed so much, I just thought it was because she was a vampire but it was them.

They took her and used her to there advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if she begged them to kill her. But if she died, so would I. I promised her that day when we were about to burn at the stake that I would always be there for her.

That I would never leave her. Angerily I got up and smashed my fist into the concrete wall, shattering pieces of rock and dust into the air.

Son of a bitch. I did everything for them! I did there dirty work! For nothing! I only joined this stupid thing for Jane and they used her!

I killed, slaughtered and dismembered all of those people so I could stay with her! Even when I was human I had to drink human blood to stay alive for her!

I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists and slowly waited for my anger to disappear. I couldn't fight them. They would kill me and then bind Jane again.

And they would turn Rachelle and use her, perhaps they would do that to all of the Trinian's.

That's it! That's why Aro bought them here. He wanted them. Especially Rachelle, Matt, Lucas. Well all of them.

They were all extremely useful.

I left the room to tell Lucas.

RACHELLE'S POV

Cynthia and I were deciding on a movie to watch when Alec burst through the door.

"Hey Alec. What's up?" Cynthia asked running her fingers through her dusty brown hair.

"Um. Where's Lucas, I need to talk to him," he replied.

"He's hunting right now. Me and Rachelle are the only one's here."

"Ok. Can you just let him know I need to talk to him."

"Yeah sure. Hey you wanna hang out with us?"

"Um..Ok...?"

"Cool. You can pick a movie."

I sat on the couch with Cynthia as Alec went through all of the movies. I bit my lip. Did he know any of those movies?

I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me with his black rimmed, red eyes.

"Hey. Do you know any of these movies?" I asked him.

"Not really. I only like horror and knowing you you'll throw up your organs," he replied, mockingly.

"Well... I'll live. What do you want to watch?"

"I've got most of these movies, but I was thinking this one, I haven't seen it."

I looked at the movie in his hand, Evil Dead. I swallowed. Great.

"Okay, put it on," I told him, reluctantly.

I went back and sat with Cynthia while Alec put the movie on. He then came over and sat next to me.

The movie started and I already felt uneasy. My mouth felt dry and I felt cold all over. Goosebumps were appearing on my arms again.

Damn vampires. They were making me cold. I shivered and tried to watch the movie, but I wanted to leave.

Something didn't feel right. I felt as if someone was watching me, I looked around and saw a blonde haired man watching us.

He was wearing a pair of jeans, a checkered flannette and a pair of brown boots. He was standing in the corner watching us carefully.

His red eyes watching us. Without thinking I grabbed Alec's arm.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me.

I looked over at him and said, "There's a guy over there watching us."

Alec looked over me to where I was pointing and frowned, "There's no one there. Your just jumpy because of the movie."

What? He couldn't see him? I looked back over to where he was. He looked shocked, shocked that I could see him.

I started to shake all over. Scared of why that vampire was here. Why was he here? Cody flashed into my mind.

I shook it away. That vampire didn't look like Cody at all. But he did remind me of him.

I looked back at the television, nothing scary had happened yet. The people were just looking around some house.

"Here your cold," Alec said, throwing his huge Volturi jacket over me.

Underneath the jacket he was wearing a brown tie and a red button up shirt with a collar.

The shirt clung to his chest, showing off a set of abs. I looked away, a small blush burning my cheeks.

Cynthia noticed what happened and smiled at me. I bit my lip. Could she really tell how I felt about Alec?

I looked away, the blonde man still watching us as we watched the movie.

ALEC'S POV

The movie was pretty good, the special effects weren't flash but they still managed to scare Rachelle.

Cynthia was smiling like an idiot every time Rachelle and I interacted during the movie. What was her problem?

She was a weird girl. Rachelle kept looking over at the corner of the room. But there was no one there.

Was she feeling okay? Probably just because of the movie. I gave her my jacket to keep her warm, but that didn't seem to be helping her.

I wanted to hold her carefully and make her feel better. But Cynthia was there. If she wasn't I would be.

The movie dragged on, the evil dead rising from the ground taking the lives of those who gave them life.

It vaguley reminded me of the first time Jane and I hunted. We fed off the village people who tried to kill us. Especially father. I was surprised that Angelo survived what we did.

I remembered Jane grabbing him by his hair and sucking the blood from him. She mustn't of sucked out all of the venom infected blood from his body.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ingrid asked as she entered the room.

Rachelle jumped and gave her mother a hug, "Nothing. Just watching a movie."

"That's nice. Cynthia I need to talk to you about 'The thing'," Ingrid said.

Cynthia jumped and said, "Yes. Let's go."

They left the room, leaving me with Rachelle. Ingrid looked terrible. Her eyes had bags underneath them and she looked food deprived.

What in the hell was Aro and them getting her to do? I knew the people we hired had to manage reception, make sure that the police stayed away, help Heidi with her fishing and clean up after our feedings.

"Are you sure you can't see the guy over there?" Rachelle asked me, sitting back down.

"Yes I'm sure, your just freaked out about the movie," I replied.

We went quiet, the movie still playing. I started to watch the movie again when I heard Rachelle whimper.

I looked over at her. A single tear was rolling down her cheek. Carefully I pulled her hair away from her face so I could look at her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Mum looks terrible and it's all because of me," she replied.

I gently squeezed her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself."

Rachelle looked over at me and just smiled. I felt happy. Happy I could be there for her. But of course I didn't show it.

"Hey, I've got something for you," I told her, pulling out the ipod I got for her out of my pocket.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me this, though," she replied, happily.

I shrugged and said, "Ashleigh would be unhappy if she knew, so don't tell her."

Rachelle nodded and put the ipod into her pocket.

We watched the movie, until it ended. Only one guy out of the people involved was alive. I didn't realize Rachelle was asleep until I heard a soft snore.

Carefully I picked her up in the cloak I gave her and carried her to her room. I could hear the rest of the Trinian's coming back from there hunt.

I opened her door and used my back to open it. Rachelle moaned in her sleep and nuzzled my chest. Wriggling in my arms a little.

"Shh," I hushed.

I put her on her huge bed and rested her head on her pillows. I was about to put the blanket over her, but I stopped myself. Instead I went over to her packed bags and pulled out her blankets.

I placed them on her. At the edge of her bed was a picture of a boy. Who was this? A cuddly little spider toy was next to it. I put the picture and the toy next to her.

She grabbed the toy and squeezed it carefully. I looked at the picture. Please tell me this wasn't Cody.

I undid the shoes on her feet and tossed them on the ground. Her skin was so soft and fragile.

I stayed with her as she slept, I stood there watching her. It felt stalkerish to watch her sleep, but I didn't feel right leaving her. Hopefully Matt couldn't smell me in here.


	13. I'm Back

ALEC'S POV

Rachelle was fast asleep, so I decided to leave her be. When I left the room I noticed Matt was nowhere to be seen, but I could smell him. I walked down the Volturi hallway until I ran into Demetri.

"Hey Alec. Felix, Heidi, Santiago, Chelsea, Afton and I were going out did you want to come?" He offered.

"I'm not sure I can. I've got to watch Rachelle and Ingrid, maybe next time," I replied.

"Yeah sure. Would Jane be interested?"

"I don't think so. She's not in a good mood."

"Aww. Did you two have a fight again?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. She just want's to be left alone," I snapped.

"Ok see ya."

Demetri walked off, meeting up with Heidi further down the hall. We caught a glimpse of one another. I looked away and cringed.

Heidi looked at me, winked and licked her lips. God what was wrong with her? We were over and she made it that way.

She looked beautiful though, in her red sequin dress, fur coat and heels.

Although I did hope for the impossible some times. I hoped we could fix things. But that could never happen. Maybe I could never stop having these dreadful feelings for her.

But then what in the hell did I feel for Rachelle? She annoyed the crap out of me, but I didn't want to snap at her. She made me angry all the time, but it didn't stop me from being nice to her.

Why did I care so much about a disgusting human? It was against the Volturi law for a Vampire to be involved with a human, especially if they were a member of the guard.

When I first joined there was a guy killed because of his fascination with a human. She was killed as well, even her family.

I walked in the other direction. What was Jane doing? As much as I wondered I didn't want to see her. She needed space and me being there would probably make her worse.

I sighed and regreted it straight away.

My throat burned as I swallowed in the air. Rachelle's scent fresh. Damn. If I didn't hunt soon I could do real damage. To myself and to Rachelle and Ingrid.

The thought of my teeth sinking into Rachelle made me jumpy. I would love to make her scream my name. For her to pull at my hair and beg me to stop.

I shook away the dreadful thoughts and walked off from the smell as much as possible.

The Trinian's were quiet as I kept walking. But I could faintly hear movement in Lucas' and Cynthia's room. The others were dead silent.

Ingrid was snoring loudly and her heart was pumping loudly. Bored I sat down on the ground. I lay my head on the wall and closed my eyes.

Then a sweet vampire smell went past me. I sniffed in the scent. That didn't belong to anyone I knew.

I got up and followed the scent. The scent lead to Rachelle's room, the door slightly ajar. I swore I closed that door.

Rachelle was still asleep on her bed, but there was no one else there. The smell was strong though.

She did say that she saw someone when we were watching Evil Dead. I sat down on one of the leather chairs I placed in here and watched carefully.

Nothing happened but I didn't leave.

RACHELLE'S POV

I woke up with Alec's cloak around me. I sniffed in his sweet scent and smiled. He was amazing.

The morning sun was nowhere to be seen, but the dimness of my room still hurt my eyes as if I was in a very bright room.

"Good morning," his voice said.

I bolted up out of bed, scared, "What are you doing here?"

Alec hesitated and said, "I came to get my cloak back."

I nodded in disappointment and chucked his cloak over to him. But a part of me was glad he was leaving.

My spider skeleanimal was sitting next to me. Ferdinard. I missed him so much.

His picture was sitting on the cupboard next to me. If only I could see him again, just once. I would do anything just to see him.

I noticed Alec watching me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good," I replied defensively.

Alec went quiet and looked away. His jaw was clenched. Oh oh.

He got up, clenching his fists put on his cloak and left. What was his problem? Me, I guess. I did act stupid towards him.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I chose my mint green singlet, a pair of three quarter jeans, the same boots from last night and a dark brown leather jacket.

When I went out of my room, no one was there. I hesitated. Where was Matt and Alec?

I walked down the hall, scared of who I would run into. Alec, Jane, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Demetri were the only vampires other than the Trinians I knew.

But Alec was the only one I could really open up to. My footsteps were loud on the marble floor as I looked around. The cold air made me even more scared.

Where was everyone? Calm down its okay. You're okay. My bruises were sore as I stopped. I wanted Alec here.

But I hurt him, again.

I kept walking around until I saw him. He was standing in the same clothing as that dreaded night.

Cody. He smiled, the blonde man next to him.

"Hey babe."

ALEC'S POV

Stupid! Just stupid! God no matter what I ever did she just ripped my throat out about it! I was being nice! Asking if she was okay and she snapped at me!

What an idiot! She's the one that started the conversation! My anger burned inside of me for a while until it faded.

But the anger was replaced by sadness. Why didn't she trust me? Why did she have to push me away with that stupid wall she put around herself?

I wasn't going to hurt her. I wasn't going to do what Cody did to her. I held my head as I sat in my room. Rachelle.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked so beautiful, but I just managed to catch a glimpse at her bruised skin.

It was like a splash of black paint on a white wall. Like purple flowers in a patch of white roses. If I ever met Cody I would put him in pain. Unimaginable pain. Make him understand what he did to her.

Do the same thing I did to him as I did to my own father that day Aro turned us and unleashed us as newborns onto the survivors of their own attack.

"Ahh!" Rachelle screamed.

Quickly I left my room and followed her scent. She was on the ground, cuddling her knees as she cried.

Where was Matt?

"Rachelle? What's wrong?" I asked her, kneeling down to face her.

She looked up at me, her eyes all teary. She trembled as she tried to talk. Her lips trembling. My urge to kiss them was strong.

"He was here. He and the blonde man were here, he hit me," she whimpered.

"Who? Who hit you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Cody."

RACHELLE'S POV

I trembled. Cody was here. How did he get here?

"Oh don't look scared. I'm not going to kill you," he sneered.

My body shook all over, as the tears welled in my eyes. How did he find us?

"How did you find me?" I asked through tears.

Cody laughed and ran his fingers through his black hair. He looked just as he always did. His black hair, white ivory skin and long eyelashes. His eyes were deep red, black on the edges.

"Wasn't hard. Don't cry baby," he said coming near me.

Scared and stupid I backed away from him. Angrily he grabbed me by arm; a pain went through my arm.

"Let go!" I screamed.

Cody laughed and let me go. He pushed me onto the ground and kneeled down to face me.

Harshly he kissed me, letting his tongue enter my mouth. The taste of blood on his mouth.

When he stopped he put his lips to my ear and said, "I'll be back. Stay away from that guy or you'll regret it."

Then he and the blonde man were gone.

ALEC'S POV

I lifted Rachelle up and put her onto the reception desk. She was trembling all over and cradling her arm.

"Did he break your arm?" I asked her.

Rachelle shook her head as tears ran down her face. I gritted my teeth. Great. I was getting the silent treatment again.

"Let me see," I said, grabbing her arm carefully.

Rachelle tried to move away. I pulled her jacket off of her and took a look at her arm.

Fresh purple, black bruises were all up her arm. I was about to put her jacket back on her when I noticed more bruises on her shoulders and just above her jeans.

They looked just as new. Rachelle pulled away in tears as I stared at her wounded body.

"Don't look at me," she whimpered grabbing her jacket from me.

She ran off. I stood there and looked around. I couldn't see anyone. How in the hell did Cody get here without anyone seeing him?


	14. Fred

RACHELLE'S POV

It didn't take long for Alec to catch up to me, when he did he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

He was taking me to Lucas. Which I thought was very smart, since Lucas was the only one who knew how to track really well.

Lucas said he learned his tracking skills when he was in Belgium. Some vampire named James taught him the tricks of the trade.

Something was different about Alec today. He was wearing his usual jacket, but he was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a black shirt with SLIM SHADY on it.

I never thought he would be an Eminem fan. But then again Eminem was macabre in most of his songs.

Alec knocked on Lucas' door hard, making small cracks appear on the hard wood. I stood behind him, holding onto my jacket.

He saw my bruises. I couldn't get over it. He must think I'm stupid to let someone do this to me.

Alec knocked on the door again, harder this time. The door had a huge crack down the middle.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Lucas yelled, answering the door.

The moment he saw the tears on my face he let us in. I was stunned by the sight. Lucas and Cynthia's room was huge. I had only seen the bedroom and the TV area, but the lounge area was spectacular.

There was a dart board, a pool table and a small fountain. The walls were black and had famous singers and band posters stuck all over.

What stunned me more was Jane. She was playing darts with Cynthia and Matt. She was wearing a pair of brown denim jeans, a white blouse with a black vest and a pair of boots. Her long blonde hair out.

Simon and Ashleigh were playing pool. My jaw dropped. She dyed her hair bright, strawberry red with black streaks.

Alec looked as surprised as I was, "Jane? Are... are you okay?"

"I'm okay. What's wrong?" She asked, nervous.

"We came here to talk to Lucas."

"Well, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of everyone," Lucas said.

Sheesh. He wasn't happy. He and Cynthia must've had an argument.

Alec took in a deep breath and said, "Rachelle saw Cody. He attacked her and I want to know how in the hell did Simon and Ashleigh not see him when they were on look out?"

Simon got up angrily and said, "Don't start shit! Ashleigh and I were on look out all night! Even when we were out! Sure we smelt a strange vampire, but we didn't see anyone!"

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone?" Lucas asked, worried.

Simon took in a deep breathe, Ashleigh gave him a gentle squeeze, "We smelt two vampires. We followed the smell everywhere. But we didn't see anyone. It was like they were-"

"Invisible," Cynthia finished, giving Lucas a worried look.

"Fred. It has to be him, he's the only one with that power," Lucas replied.

"Who's Fred?" I asked.

"He's this vampire we met just before we met you and Ingrid. He had a huge grudge against the Volturi, something about them killing his newborn friend, Bree. He tried to take Cynthia away from us, he tricked her into thinking that he could help her find Mary," Lucas said.

"Wait. Was this girl's name, Bree Tanner?" Jane asked, scared.

"Yes why?" Cynthia asked her.

Jane looked over to Alec, her eyes glassy as if she was about to cry. Alec went quiet as if he was in shock.

"She was a part of this newborn army in Forks. I had Felix kill her because she almost exposed the vampire secret," she replied, scared.

Lucas shook his head and got up, "Ashleigh, Simon and I will go trace anything that's not right. Cynthia, Matt, Jane and Alec you guys stay here, keep Aro out of this and be on alert."

Simon and Ashleigh got up and left the room. Lucas went over to Cynthia.

Cynthia pulled him in immediately and held him close, "Be careful please. Try and come back to me."

Lucas chuckled and replied, "Always."

The two embraced in a kiss for a few minutes then Lucas left. Simon and Ashleigh said there goodbye's to all three of us.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair," I told her as we hugged.

She laughed and said, "I needed a change. Look after Matt please; you know what he can be like."

I nodded and then they were gone.

ALEC'S POV

I was in shock. That girl, Bree. Cody got here because of what we did to her. Rachelle had been right, she did see someone.

She saw Fred and I didn't believe her. But then again how was I supposed to know?

Jane sat away from me, scared. Looking down at her hands, her eyes glassy.

"I'll watch the halls, Jane you watch the feeding times, see if there's anyone suspicious with them. Alec you watch Rachelle. Cynthia and I will take turns in making sure Aro doesn't find out what's going on," Matt said.

Jane cleared her throat and said, "Matt you might need to watch me. I know I'm not binded anymore but I might hurt Rachelle and Ingrid if I get hungry."

Matt sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do that. Alec you have any problems?"

"No. I'm fine. Just make sure Aro doesn't find out, knowing him he'll bind Jane again and maybe this Fred guy. Aro loves to collect talented vampires," I warned.

"Don't worry. We've been through situations like this heaps of times, we'll be okay," Matt replied.

Really? The Volturi is nothing like any other coven. The Romanians were, but we got rid of them. Except Vladimir and Stefan. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with them again, they wanted me dead. Especially since I did kill their wives and children.

Rachelle was sitting on a chair, scared and trembling. This was a lot for her to take in.

_Da glump Da glump Da- Da glump Da glump Da- Da- Da- Da-_

Her heartbeat was way off. Worse than before. Now that I thought about it she looked a little pale, paler than the last time I saw her.

Which was only five minutes ago.

"Alec? Can we go out to the shops again? There's some stuff I want to get," Rachelle asked when she noticed me staring at her.

"Fine," I replied bluntly.

Rachelle got up and left the room, I followed behind her as she went back to her own room.

I waited outside. What was she doing? When she came out she had a black bag slung over her shoulder and her black knitted beanie on her head.

"Let's go," I said.

Rachelle nodded and followed alongside me as we left the tower. The sun wasn't out, so the town looked glum.

There was hardly anyone around, just little kids splashing in the fountains.

I looked at the clock. 8:00am. Hmph, four hours before feeding time.

Rachelle walked over to the small jewelry store I showed her last night.

Oh great, I was going out to a girly shopping spree. Last time I did this was with Heidi and she took ages to decide on what she wanted.

Rachelle entered the shop and looked at some necklaces. I sighed and stood behind her, crossing my arms.

"Alec? What does Jane like?" She asked me.

I frowned. Why did she want to know that?

"Um... she like's necklaces. Ones with roses or dolphins on them. Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Well I just thought you might want to get something for her," she replied.

What? How did she...

"How do you know I'm worried about her?"

"I just can. Friends always know when they are upset, if they didn't then they wouldn't be a good friend then."

I breathed out quietly. I was a friend? But I hurt her and said things I shouldn't have said.

She looked through things Jane liked and asked me what she would rather. At the end of the morning we decided on the white headband with glass roses on it, a gold necklace with purple and blue glass dolphins on it.

"I hope she likes what we got. You don't mind if I go get some lunch?" Rachelle asked when we left the shop, a pink paper bag in her hand.

"No, that's okay. I know a place where you can eat," I replied.

Rachelle smiled and went over to a Chinese restaurant and ordered a plastic bowl full of honey chicken and fried rice.

"Where was this place you were talking about?" She asked me.

I grabbed her by her arm and lead her to the bridge she fell off last night and helped her cross the river.

On the other side of the river was a huge tree with white flowers on it, a small grassy meadow with daisies growing.

"This is beautiful," she crooned as she sat down.

I leaned against the tree and threw small twigs and rocks into the river. This was going to be boring.

Rachelle tucked into her food, dipping her toes into the river. I watched her. She was so beautiful.

DA- GLU DA-GL

Her heart was slower and weaker than last time. She was dying every day I couldn't stop it.

I wish I could. Anything to get her to live. I mean I could turn her, but that wouldn't be fair.

She probably wanted to have kids and a husband.

I cringed at the thought of her being with someone. If I ever got to see Cody I'd kill him.

As I watched Rachelle, I noticed that her legs were bruised.

CRACK! The branch I had been holding onto snapped off. Rachelle looked over at me, alarmed.

I looked around and let out a sigh of relief. No one else saw that. Rachelle looked away, not saying a word.

Friends huh? She didn't even like talking to me. I sighed, this jacket made me look over dressed.

I took it off and threw it on the ground. I then noticed Rachelle looking over at me and her cheeks getting red.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Nothing," Rachelle said, it looked like she wanted to say something else but then she frowned.

RACHELLE'S POV

Alec had long pale pink marks on his arms. They looked like cuts. But with a jagged edge.

I thought vampires couldn't cut themselves. Come to think of it I didn't know much about vampires, only there supernatural senses.

When I finished my honey chicken and fried rice, I sat quietly. Alec's chest was showing through his shirt. Gosh I was so immature.

"We better get going," he mumbled, gazing up at the clock in the town square.

"Ok," I replied, getting up and wiping the grass and dirt off of my backside.

Alec helped me over the river and we both walked back to the tower. The kids that were playing in the fountains were gone.

I walked along side Alec, deep inside I wanted to hold his hand, but they were both shoved into his pockets.

He probably wouldn't allow it anyway. When we got into the tower there was a huge crowd of people walking through.

What was this? Were they supposed to be here?

"Let's go this way," Alec said harshly, pulling me away.

"Why are they here?" I asked, taking in the sight of families, single mothers and pregnant women.

"No reason. Let's just go," Alec snapped.

I pulled away and watched. They were going into the throne room. Why?

A beautiful woman that looked like she was in her twenties was leading them. Wearing a revealing blue dress and red heels.

As soon as the doors to the room opened Alec grabbed me and threw me over his back.

He ran up to where my room was, but just before we left the room I heard screaming and the sound of tearing.


	15. The Invitation

RACHELLE'S POV

The screaming didn't go on for long. I was petrified. That's how they hunted? They rounded up tourists and people from the streets and slaughtered them all in one room?

The thought made me sick. Alec pulled me along, trying to get me away from the sound. It didn't help though.

There screams rang in my ears long after they ended. I stopped.

Alec noticed and let me go. He frowned as I stood there gazing at him.

He used to kill people like that. I swallowed hard. He was a monster like the rest of them. I had warped feelings for a monster.

Tears wanted to spring from my eyes. Not because I was upset, it was because I was scared.

It wasn't until Felix come out of the elevator did I look away from Alec. Felix took in Alec's outfit and then turned to me.

"Aro wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing me a heavy piece of paper.

"Ok. Thank you," I whispered, scared.

Felix then turned to Alec and said, "What's with the outfit?"

"I had to go out today," he snapped.

"Getting close to the human? Not a smart idea, Alec," Felix sneered, leaving the room.

Alec glared at him, growling underneath his breathe. It made me jump.

As I jumped a cough erupted from my throat. It burned my throat and made my chest hurt. Oh oh.

ALEC'S POV

When Felix left I wanted to go after him and rip his spine out. I had done it once before.

Rachelle coughed loudly, holding her throat. She looked worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded in response and walked past me. Usually I would be angry that she was being quiet on me, but I was worried.

I had never heard a human cough like that before. Wait what did Felix give her?

I followed after her; she was reading the note, growing pale, "What did Felix give you?"

"It's an invitation for dinner. I have to have dinner with Aro tonight. He wants to talk to me about what happened with Jane," she replied, worried.

Oh shit. If he saw Rachelle's thoughts he would know Jane's not binded anymore, that she failed in turning Rachelle.

He'll know that Lucas and the others aren't here. He'll know that Cody and Fred were here last night.

Rachelle coughed again, holding onto her throat. She cleared her throat and looked at the invitation again.

"What happens if I don't go?" She asked me.

"He'll get pissed. But if you do, he's going to want to see your thoughts and when he does we'll all get killed. Or binded," I replied.

Rachelle looked up at me, scared. Dammit. We have to do something. I breathed out raggedly.

"Just go. Matt and I will stay outside just in case something happens," I told her.

She smiled and said, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," I replied.

RACHELLE'S POV

Alec's words still echoed in my head as Cynthia did up my hair. Jane told me that to make things easy between me and Aro was to dress nicely and act naturally.

She loved the gifts we gave her. It cleared the air between her and Alec. Alec was a lot happier.

He didn't show it though, but his eyes did. I still hadn't told mum about tonight.

1. She would freak out.

2. I hadn't seen her all day.

3. She might already know.

Cynthia was carefully curling my hair as Jane went to her room looking for something for me to wear.

A silver heart pendant was on my neck. It reminded me vaguely of the one Cody gave me. Except that one was deep red and destroyed.

Matt and Alec were outside, waiting. Alec was telling Matt all the techniques the Volturi used in a fight and what they were capable of.

_"I'll do anything for you." _

I smiled to myself at his words. Monster or not I knew there was a softer, gentler side to him.

He just needed a reason to show it.

"Who are you thinking of?" Cynthia asked, smiling.

I blushed and said, "You know."

She laughed lightly and continued to curl my hair. I wished Ashleigh was here, she would know how to make me look amazing, but keep my natural beauty shining.

Cynthia wasn't bad, but she made me feel plastic. I wanted to look great. Not for the dinner. But for Alec.

It was a long time ago when I dressed up nice; it was even longer that I was happy.

Happy about a guy. But I was still scared. Especially since it was Alec.

"I'm back," Jane said as she poked her head around the bathroom door.

"Good, let's see what you got," Cynthia said, clapping her hands.

Jane came in and placed a dress and a pair of shoes onto the chair behind me.

Cynthia finished up my hair and put some baby lips lipstick on me, a bit of peach blush and mascara.

Cynthia covered my eyes up and said, "Wait. I'll show you what you look like after you're dressed and ready."

I felt there cold hands on me as they put the dress and shoes Jane got onto me.

When I was allowed to look I was surprised.

The dress I was wearing was a deep purple, was long sleeved and came down to my shoulders. The shoes that came with it were silver ankle straps.

My natural beauty was still showing and my bruises were covered. Would Alec like this?

"It's beautiful, thank you Jane," I said to her.

"No problem," she replied meekly, shrugging.

She was so fragile and shy. Completely different to what she was when we first met.

ALEC'S POV

We waited outside patiently. Matt now understood what we were up against. Especially if Marcus and Caius were there.

Marcus wasn't that bad of a person, he wasn't much of a fighter either. Caius was going to be a problem.

After we came back from Forks Aro made us better fighters and how to use our talents better than ever. In result, Felix, Aro and Caius were now the most dangerous people ever.

Jane was but that changed just recently. I chose to ignore the training methods, but I didn't forget them.

Rachelle had stopped coughing, but she still looked like she was in pain. I was so worried about her.

"Here she is!" Cynthia chirped pulling Rachelle out with her.

Jane came out and stood reluctantly next to Matt and me. When I saw Rachelle I swore the world stopped.

She looked so beautiful. Her hair was curled and looked like a rippling waterfall. The make-up on her face made her lashes look long, her face and ivory peach and her lips...

I wanted her. I shouldn't want such a thing, but I did.

"What do you guys think?" Cynthia asked.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't stop looking at her and all the things I wanted to do.

"You sure know how to dress up nice," Matt said, impressed.

"Uh thanks? It's nothing really," Rachelle whispered, nervous.

Nothing? Did she know beautiful she was right now? How beautiful she is every day.

"We better go," I said, swallowing hard.

Rachelle looked over at me and smiled, blushing hard, "Yeah, I guess."


	16. Stealing A Kiss

RACHELLE'S POV

My heels clicked as I walked down the corridor with Alec and Matt. The usual Volturi guard were scattered around, some of them staring.

Others entering there rooms. I caught sight of the woman who lured the people into the room.

Leading them to there deaths. I swallowed and tried not to think of that. Angelo was waiting just outside the doors.

Puffing on a cuban cigar. His gold and black suit shining in the light. He was rather handsome, but he had shark like eyes that made my heart stop.

He whistled and said, "Damn girl! Don't you look amazing!"

I smiled weakly, Alec glared at him. Matt and Alec stopped outside the doors with me. I turned to them and faked a smile that slowly crumbled.

"Don't worry. We'll be right here," Alec said.

I smiled, nodded my head and opened the doors. Without thinking I walked into the room.

The room was lit by hundreds of candles, a long brown table in the middle. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting at their throne seats at the far end. Just as Jane the line that connected them was gone, torn off at the ends.

A wooden seat for me sitting a few meters away. I gulped and came forward.

"Ah, Rachelle! You look ravishing my dear, please sit!" Aro welcomed, in a sugar sweet voice.

I did as he said and sat down. There ruby red eyes watched me. All of them were dressed in there Volturi uniform.

"We've asked you to come here because we want to know what you have done with Jane," Caius said sharply.

"I... I didn't do anything," I lied, smoothly.

"Please dear. Jane is very precious to us, she's like a daughter to me and I want to know if she's okay," Aro asked me.

No. You're just worried that you've lost one of your mindless puppets. I wonder how many more you had collected over the years.

"She's okay. Just shaken up about what I did when she tried to attack me. I did the same thing I did to you and Alec has just been trying to cool her off," I lied.

Aro breathed out and said, "Thank you dear. Now that we've sorted that, let's talk. How has your stay with us been so far?"

"It's been good. Cold, but good."

"Ah yes, Alec did say we would need to provide you and your mother a heating system."

"He did?"

"Yes. Alec seems quite fond of you and your mother, dear. But then again you and Alec have a lot in common."

"How so?" I asked him.

Caius was still watching me, I was pretty sure he could tell that I was hiding something from them.

Marcus looked bored, but was still intrigued with the conversation I was having with Aro.

"Well, you see Alec went through abuse as a child. He knows what you've been through better than anyone," Aro explained.

He was abused? That's what those marks on him were? It hurt deep inside of me to think someone would hurt him. My Alec.

Why didn't he tell me? I know it wasn't my business but he should have told me, instead of yelling at me for what I thought was for no apparent reason.

"How is Alec? We missed him at feeding time," Caius asked me.

I swallowed. All those people were killed in this room. Right where my feet were could be where someone was killed.

"He's good. We were out today; I wanted to have another look around Voltearra. Sorry about that," I replied.

Caius nodded and then stood up. My breathing and heart beat picked up as he came towards me and placed his hands onto the back of my chair.

He bent down and put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Just because Jane didn't succeed don't think for a second I won't take action. You know too much for a human, more than any other human we've met."

I swallowed and kept looking forward. Aro was smiling as he watched Caius. Marcus was watching us bored.

Caius put his hand on the back of my neck and tensed. Ow. Ow. Ow.

"All I have to do is squeeze and you'll be dead. So stop lying to us and you'll live," Caius snapped.

I swallowed, holding back tears. All I had to do was scream to let Alec and Matt know I was in trouble and Caius was crushing my windpipe.

"Now. What did you do to Jane?"

"The same thing I did to Aro."

Caius tensed again, causing me to gag. My face was going red as he kept his hand there.

"Brother that is enough. Ingrid is here with Rachelle's food," Aro said.

Mum? Mum was here? Caius let me go, allowing me to look behind me.

Mum was standing at the door a tray of food and drink in her hands.

She looked worse than before, but she looked shocked. The tears I had been holding back were now sitting on my cheeks.

Mum came over, her skirt flowing in the breeze as she placed a plate of steak, vegetables and rosemary potato cake, a cup of red wine and a small bowl of ice cream.

She was quiet, but she gave me an affectionate look as if to say sorry.

Why was she giving me wine? She knew I was underage.

"Ingrid leave! We'll continue our discussion after you've eaten, Rachelle," Caius snapped, pushing mum out the door.

I turned back around and started at my food. It was just the way I liked it.

I ate my food at a medium pace, tasting the flavors very carefully. Caius was still glaring at me, Aro was watching with a smile on his face and Marcus seemed to be in his own little world.

When I was finished I was about to take a sip from my drink when Aro slammed his fist down onto the table.

I jumped a little in my seat and looked over at them.

"Rachelle. Why are Alec and Matt outside?" He asked me.

How did he... Oh yeah the supernatural smell.

"Because they know how I am around other vampires. They thought it might be better for me if I knew they were close by," I replied.

Aro laughed a little and said, "If they're afraid were going to turn you then they shouldn't. Tonight isn't the night."

I nodded a little. So when is 'the night?'

My throat ran dry at the thought, so I grabbed my goblet full of red wine and drank a mouthful of it.

Aro, Marcus and Caius' eyes lit up as I swallowed. The wine was strong and didn't taste like alcohol at all. It tasted sickly and thick.

"Maybe we should turn you tonight, you seem to like the taste of human blood," Caius sneered.

What?! I felt sick as I looked at the goblet on the table. It was full of blood.

In shock I dropped the cup onto my dress. Alec burst through the door.

ALEC'S POV

Angelo stayed outside with us as we waited for Rachelle. He didn't say anything but the way he was looking at us I knew he was thinking of ways to kill us if anything happened.

Angelo wasn't stupid. He was one of the best fighters and talented vampires we had.

Not only could he make his arms into sharp swords, he could make himself look and sound like someone else.

That's why Aro let him stay, why he favored him. It made me angry. He knew exactly what he did to me and he let him stay.

He also knew what Jane went through and he still ignored her when she tried to tell him to kick Angelo out.

But she forgave him. I didn't. It was the last straw that I had in trusting Aro, so till this day I never let him read my thoughts unless he did it himself.

Ingrid walked past us holding a tray of food for Rachelle. The smell of someone else's blood lingered, but I ignored it.

She probably just finished cleaning up after the feeding. But she looked scared, as if what she was about to do would cost her, her life.

I watched as she went in. Moments later she came back out, nodded at Matt and I then left to her reception desk.

"How could a woman like that give birth to such a hottie?" Angelo asked himself.

I gritted my teeth. Sick bastard. If I heard him say anything about Rachelle again I swear I was going to rip his vocals out.

I was about to say something when I smelt blood. It was the same blood I smelt on Ingrid, but that smell wasn't on her anymore, it was in the throne room.

"Matt!" I cried at him, making a run at the door.

Angelo saw what I was doing and tried to make a grab. Matt stopped him and snapped his arm off.

The two crashed into the wall behind me as I burst into the throne room.

Aro, Caius and Marcus stared at me in shock as I tended to Rachelle. She had her hands on her mouth, tears running down her face. Her black mascara running.

The blood I smelt had been in her cup. It was all over her dress. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

They made her drink blood! Ingrid, her own mother?!

"What in the hell is wrong with the three of you?!" I spat at them as I pulled Rachelle out of her seat.

She didn't look at me as I took her out of the room. Matt and Angelo were still at it as we came out.

Angelo had Matt in a headlock. I let go of Rachelle and let my mist pour out of my hands and surround Angelo.

Matt and Rachelle watched in amazement as Angelo became completely useless.

"Give me back my senses!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The three of us ran out of the room as fast as we could. Matt was laughing like an idiot, Rachelle was still crying and for me I was between angry and happy.

The same way I became when I killed an innocent being. It made me sick to think I was the same as before.

RACHELLE'S POV

We were just outside of my room when I saw mum. She looked angry.

"Why were you having dinner with three vampires?!" She snapped.

"I didn't have a choice," I replied through tears, my hand still covering my mouth.

"So you didn't think to tell me?! I am your mother; I need to know these things!"

"You gave me blood!" I screamed at her.

Mum went quiet and replied, "What?"

In tears I shouted back, "That cup you gave me! It wasn't full of wine, it was full of blood!"

She was in shock, "I'm so sorry."

"I hate you!" I screamed at her, running into my room.

Alec was waiting, watching us. His eyes darting from me to mum.

I was so thankful he kept his promise. He was so sweet and kind.

When I was back in my room I tore off my dress and hopped into the bathtub, washing the blood off of my body.

I couldn't stop crying. That blood could have belonged to anyone, a small child, a baby, a mother, a father or a teenager.

It made me sick. I scrubbed my body until it stung. I did the same for my mouth and teeth, brushing and rinsing Listerine in my mouth.

When I got rid of the blood and the taste I lay down in the tub. My eyes got heavy as I got comfortable in the warm water.

_The sky was dark and the smell of blood lingered in the air. I walked through the abandoned town._

_Fire was breaking out on the houses, broken glass and smashed up walls._

_Dead bodies everywhere. I looked around, where was I? Then I caught sight of him, his back turned to me._

_His brown black hair shiny._

_"Alec what are you doing?!" I screamed in shock._

_Alec turned to me, his body covered in blood. A woman in his hand, a trail of dead bodies behind him._

_He laughed a beautiful but demonic laugh and said, "Not me. What have you done?!"_

_I looked down at my own body and found it covered in blood. Oh god. My red vampire eyes gleamed in the night._

_Then I heard another vampire. I turned and froze._

_Cody was standing by watching, his teeth sunk into a human neck. Happily I jumped to him and kissed him. He smiled and then threw away the body he had drunk from._

_Our lips locked, in harsh kisses. Then he pressed me against a wall, kissing up my neck, his teeth biting into my skin._

_I moaned in delight. Then I caught sight of the people he killed._

_Mum, Damian, Cynthia, Matt, Jane, Lucas, Simon and Ashleigh. I froze. Oh god. No scream could come out until I caught sight of Ferdinard._

I screamed. But I struggled for air. I had gone underwater. The water reaching my lungs. I pulled myself out of the water and screamed again.

Within seconds Alec was in the bathroom.

"Are you- Oh god I'm sorry," he said as he looked away.

Tears streamed down my face. No please no. That couldn't happen. I needed the others and mum. I already lost Ferdinard and Damian.

Please tell me Alec wouldn't do that please. Please tell me he wouldn't allow Cody to do that. Please tell me he wouldn't kill all those people.

I snapped back to reality and looked up at the beautiful teenage boy. His jacket was off again, his muscles showing through his shirt.

He was so amazing. I watched as he looked away, hesitated and then (accidently?) looked back at me in the bathtub.

Alec quickly grabbed a towel and then came over to me, looking away as he held it out for me.

I was about to grab the towel when I caught sight of blood in the bathtub and on my arms. I screamed and leaped forward.

ALEC'S POV

I was completely caught off guard as Rachelle leapt forward, knocking me onto the ground.

Her wet body on top of me, soaking my clothes. Something fluffy next to me.

I looked to see it was the towel I had gotten her. It took me a moment to register the fact that she had landed on top of me, completely naked.

Her lips so close to mine. Her chest pressed against my own.

She froze in shock as I looked up at her with the same expression. My hands were lying on the small of her back, her skin so soft.

Rachelle gasped when she realized this. She got off of me and pulled the towel around her.

Why did she scream? I got up and looked back in the bathtub. There was only warm water in it.

When I looked back at her she had left the room. I waited a little while, listening to her getting dressed.

When she stopped I walked into the room to find her dressed in a long white shirt and underwear.

If it wasn't for the dark bruises on her legs I could have sworn she was an angel.

"Uh... sorry about the incident in the bathroom," she said, looking down and tugging on her shirt.

"That's okay. I mean it's not okay, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine, I ...I... I'm going to shut up now," I replied in a jumble.

She smiled a little. Then she put her arms behind her back and looked at the floor.

"I guess you have to leave now, huh?"

"Uh... yeah. Have a good night," I said, going to the door.

Rachelle followed. I stood outside of her room with the door open as I was about to leave her for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning?" She asked me.

I turned to her and said, "Yes. Of course."

She smiled again. God she was beautiful.

We both stood there in silence. The urge to kiss her took over as I grabbed her by her arm, pulled her forward and put my lips to hers.

Her lips were warm against my own. The smell and taste of her scent was too much.

By the time she had registered what was going on I stopped and left quickly.

RACHELLE'S POV

When Alec left I went to bed and lay there, dazed.

I couldn't possibly sleep. He kissed me. I couldn't believe it.

My lips still had an icy tingle to them. I traced my lips, closed my eyes and imagined him kissing me again.

Licking them to keep the icy tingle there.

I imagined his full red lips in perfect synchronization with my own, his hands on my waist.

I imagined my arms around his neck and fingers running through his hair. Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming of Alec.


	17. Regret

ALEC'S POV

I layed on my usual reception desk and looked up at the ceiling. Why did I kiss her? Why? Sure I wanted to do it but now I was thirsty.

Thirsty for her. My thoughts were between kissing and touching her to biting and killing her.

"Hey," Jane said.

I sat up and looked over at my older twin sister. She had her hair out , the headband Rachelle and I gave her on her head, the necklace slung around her neck. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a denim skirt and her usual Volturi boots.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her.

She shrugged and came over to sit next to me. I smiled a little. It had been ages since we had hung out. Even when she was binded.

"Nothing. Just Matt and Cynthia getting on each other's nerves. Something having to do with her old career choice?"

I laughed. Jane looked at me oblivious.

"What's funny?" She asked me.

"Nothing. I was there when that conversation started. Trust me if you knew what I did you wouldn't look at Cynthia the same way, even if all she did was cleaning."

Jane frowned and shook her head. I could tell she was feeling left out. But it would be for the best. Jane became touchy when someone mentioned the word 'sex'.

"Anyway. What's wrong? You look guilty."

"I just did something to Rachelle that I've wanted to do for a while and now that I've done it I regret it and I don't know what to do about it, because I know she'll want to do it again," I replied.

Jane laughed a little and said, "What did you do kiss her?"

She laughed a little bit more, but I stayed silent waiting for her to realize what she said actually happened.

When I didn't say anything she looked at me, her laugh trailing off. Her face went serious.

"Wait. Am I right?"

"Yeah," I told her.

"Whoa. Why do you regret it? A kiss is supposed to be a special thing between two people. It's not something you can take back just like that," she replied, snapping her fingers.

"Well she didn't kiss back so I guess it was nothing."

"Did you give her a chance to? Or did you steal a kiss from the young maiden?" Jane asked.

I smiled again. Good O'le Jane trying to find the best out of a bad situation. God I missed her. More than I knew.

"I guess I did. She was probably still in shock from the bathtub incident."

"What bathtub incident?"

"Rachelle screamed while taking a bath so I went to see if she was okay. She was fine, so I grabbed a towel and she freaked out and jumped on top of me. We ended falling to the ground and well she didn't have the towel around her," I explained to Jane.

Jane went blank. Her eyes widened.

"Don't regret it Alec. It'll break her heart, I can just see it. You guys have a bond don't destroy it."

"How can I not? I could hurt her or get her hurt. I don't deserve happiness. No one can love me Jane," I replied.

"I do. Aunt Francesca did, Mum did."

"Yeah and see what's happened? You got binded and now you're scared of who've you've become, Aunt Francesca killed herself and Mum died giving birth to me."

"Stop looking at the past Alec. Think of the future," A voice told me.

I cringed a little as I looked over to see Cynthia.

"Jane's right. Don't do it Alec. You're going to get hurt as well. If you're the one who kissed her, you're the one that's going to suffer the most," she told me, sitting next to Jane.

I sighed. They didn't understand. They didn't know I was starving myself.

"I deserve to be killed. This is just a fraction of the pain I deserve," I told them before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked me.

"To my room," I replied.

All night I thought about what I did. Deciding if I should regret what I did or not. It wasn't until I heard and smelt humans that I stopped.

Heidi was bringing in breakfast. I watched, hungrily through my slightly ajar door. She noticed me watching and winked.

I cringed. I was hungry for blood, not her. My throat burned as I tried to block out the smell.

I needed to hunt. It had been almost a month since I properly hunted. The night I found the Trinians didn't count.

That wasn't even a tiny morsel of what I needed. Starving myself was becoming a huge problem.

When I kissed Rachelle last night I almost went insane. Not only was her blood the one I could taste, but I could also taste the blood she drank.

It was a thing I regretted. Sure it was amazing and it finally sorted out my feelings for her.

I couldn't believe I was regretting it, but I was. My lips yearned for hers, I wanted to hold her body again and feel her soft, warm skin.

But I didn't deserve that happiness. She did, but I didn't. She needed a human lover, who knew how to take care of her without hurting her. Emotionally or physically.

It seemed Matt was skipping out on his duties. No wait. He had to watch Jane. I sighed. For the first time I wished he was here.

Lucas, Ashleigh and Simon were still no-shows. Hopefully they were okay. Aro would kill me if anything happened to them, then he would bind Jane and whoever else and then turn Rachelle.

"Morning," Rachelle greeted sheepishly.

I turned to see her. Her hair was out and she was wearing a yellow button up blouse, a white cardigan, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Casual but still beautiful.

"Yeah, morning. Let's get you some breakfast," I replied stiffly.

She frowned in confusion and said, "Okay."

Dammit. She was happy about last night. How in the hell was I going to tell her that it was a mistake?

That it was nothing. I sighed and walked her to the kitchen. She made herself some scrambled eggs with cheese and a glass of milk.

She kept licking her lips every few seconds and then shaking her head. She was thinking of last night. Seeing her lick her lips made me want to kiss them again.

But it had been a mistake. It couldn't happen again. I loved her and I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

I stopped. I loved her? Carefully I took a glance of her; she was licking her lips again and shaking her head.

I fought back a smile and looked away. I loved her. So much.

But I had to stop things with her, before she got hurt. But how to do that was the question.

RACHELLE'S POV

After I ate, washed my plates and put them away I bought my attention back to Alec.

He was acting different as if he was ignoring me.

Why would he do that? What about last night? Did it mean nothing to him? I swallowed. Maybe he regretted it.

Please don't regret it. Last thing I wanted was someone I had feelings for playing with my heart as if this was a game.

"What do you want to do now?" Alec asked me.

I looked over to him and got up, "Let's go back into town? I want to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll just get changed and then we can go."

I nodded and followed him up to his room. He kept an invisible barrier between us. My worst fears were becoming reality with every second.

When we got to his room he went in and slammed the door. I waited outside as he got ready. I lifted my hand and let my fingers trace my lips.

But it didn't help. I know we weren't in a relationship or anything but it hurt. It hurt knowing that my slice of happiness was rotting.

Tears ran down my face at the thought. When Alec came back out I wiped them away.

He was wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers and a red shirt with black flames on it.

"Why were you crying?" He asked me, coming close to me.

I hesitated, tears threatening to reappear. Alec then remembered the barrier we had and pulled away.

"Never mind, let's just go."

We walked out of the Volturi lair and into the street. Another cloudy day, but sun out on the hills. Thunder echoing throughout the town.

Tomorrow I wouldn't be allowed out, it was supposed to be sunny. The weather was clearing up.

"Where did you want to go exactly?" Alec asked me.

"Is there a park?" I asked him.

"Yeah there is, jump on I'll take you there."

I hesitated. He was going to run? I'm going to throw up again.

But I still hopped on, my arms around his neck. I could feel the muscles in his back and neck.

He was so strong.

"Hold on," he warned me.

I took his advice and pressed my face in his shirt. Wind whipped past me as Alec ran. My stomach churned.

I gripped onto him tighter, enjoying the first intimate contact we had all morning.

Then he stopped. My feet landed on soft grassy ground, my head spinning violently. The area around me was all grass and hardly any sunlight.

Trees were covering the area like an egg shell. Where were we?

There was a single old swing, a table with seats and a merry go round. They were rusted with age, paint flicking off in the wind.

"This is where Aro found Jane and I when he turned us. We ran from him, unaware that we were hiding in a town named after his coven. This wasn't here back then of course. When the immortal children broke out they hid here and they died here, they were playing here with their creators when we found them. I guess this place isn't a good hiding spot for when you don't want the Volturi around you," Alec told me touching the swing.

Sadness was in his eyes. He was a tortured young man.

We stood there in silence. I trusted my legs and walked over to the merry go round and sat on a rusted yellow horse.

"Any way. What did you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Just about stuff. I guess," I replied.

He nodded and we were silent again. Dammit. I had to think of something to stay. Anything. Whether it had to do with last night or not. I didn't care.

"Did you know I have an older brother?" I said.

Alec looked at me and frowned, "Aro's records don't say anything about that."

"Well I do. His name's Damien. He would be about nineteen right now."

"How come he doesn't live with you?"

"Mum put a restraining order against him when he was only thirteen. She said he was too dangerous for us to be around. Dad said he knew how to take care of him though," I told him.

Alec nodded and said, "Why would your family do that? Reject your child and make him stay with his perverted father? Guess I don't know anything about family, I never really had one. Even when the Volturi tried to play the part."

"Alec. Why did you join the Volturi?" I asked him, interested in what he said.

Alec sighed, sat down on the swing and kicked at the ground.

He turned to me a few minutes later and said, "I didn't, Jane did. I just stayed, I wasn't going anywhere without her. She's the only family I ever loved. They took me in and over time I became a member of their family."

"But Jane was binded," I replied.

Alec clenched his fists and jaw, "I know. All I ever did was for her, so I could keep her promise. And look where that's gotten me!"

He clenched his fist lightly onto the metal pole of the swing, denting it. It creaked and squealed in protest. I jumped in shock.

He only joined for Jane? Why didn't they just leave now?

"Hey just think about it, if you weren't one of the Volturi you wouldn't have met me," I said.

He smiled a little. Oh gosh he looked so hot when he smiled. But then he stopped.

"Rachelle. Last night...It was a mistake," he said.

I was right. He did regret it. Tears welled in my eyes. No he couldn't. Please tell me he was wrong.

"No it wasn't. Don't say that," I whimpered.

"Well it was and I am saying it. Last night didn't mean anything; I was just trying to have some fun."

No you weren't. You kissed me because you have feelings for me. Please don't do this.

"No you weren't."

Alec growled a little and clenched his fists. Carefully I walked to him and stood in front of him.

He looked away. Tears ran down my face as I stood up on my tip-toes, clutched onto his neck and bought my lips to his.

He didn't stop me as I kissed him. My lips tingling. Tears ran down my face. He wasn't responding.

ALEC'S POV

My throat burned as she kissed my lips. I didn't move at all. The feeling of her warm lips on my own was amazing. I wanted to kiss her, touch her and make her stop crying.

But I just couldn't. Rachelle pulled away crying. She looked up at me and then turned away. She walked away from me quickly.

I clenched my fists. Jane and Cynthia were right this was hurting me more than it could be hurting her. I was an idiot. Thunder broke out loudly in the sky.

Within seconds it was raining. Dammit. Before I could stop myself I ran after her, not caring about the rain. She smelt so good in the rain. I couldn't leave her out here, she'd get sick.

I grabbed her by her arm. She tried to pull away but before she could I pulled her forcefully to me and held her.

My throat burned insanely as I tried to block out her smell. My hands on the small of her back, her hands on my jacket, crying silently.

The rain poured down on us loudly, causing Rachelle to shiver in my arms. I pulled away and took my jacket off. She stared in awe and confusion to what I was doing.

I wrapped my shirt around her, hoping that it would give her a bit of extra warmth.

"You're a bad liar," she stated.

"You can't prove that," I replied.

She laughed a little and shivered again. I propped her onto my back and took off with my vampire speed.

When we got back to the town I grabbed my jacket from her and put it back on. Rachelle shivered as we walked quickly to the Volturi lair.

I closed the door behind us as we walked through the corridors.

"I'll meet you at your room I've got to get changed," I told Rachelle as I stopped to enter my room.

"Okay. See you then," she replied with a smile, tears still running down her face.

I nodded and then went into my room. Quickly I got dressed into my Volturi uniform. When I was done I left my room to find Jane and Matt sitting together.

Jane was playing on some hand held device while Matt watched, telling her what to do.

"Just keep slicing the fruit," he told her.

"Okay...wait hold on. Uh no I lost," Jane replied with a laugh.

Matt laughed in response and said, "You'll have to do better than that to beat my record."

"I will. Just you wait and see."

I clenched my fists. What was that rude, perverted bastard think he was doing with my sister?

I was about to confront the two of them when I caught the scent of blood. Heaps of it.

And it wasn't coming from the throne room.


	18. This Is My Entire Fault

ALEC'S POV

Rachelle! I ran quickly to where the blood was coming from. But then I collided with someone. I stopped to see it was Cynthia. She was wearing a short red dress, with a matching bow tie headband and flats.

"Hey what's the hurry?" She asked me.

"Don't you smell that?" I asked her.

"The blood? Yeah I can smell it. I guess feeding time came early."

"It's not coming from the throne room and it's way too late in the day for feeding."

Cynthia's eyes widened in shock," Rachelle and Ingrid."

I sighed in frustration and took off again, tracing the smell.

"Hey wait for me!" Cynthia cried, running behind me.

Oh god this is Rachelle's corridor. Please tell me she was okay.

To my relief the smell wasn't coming from Rachelle's room. It was coming from Ingrid's.

I swallowed and made my way to the door, I was about to open it when Cynthia grabbed my hand.

"Don't. I can't hear her in there. Please don't open that door," she whimpered.

I'm sorry I thought as I opened the door.

The smell of blood hit me instantly, flames ripping through my chest. Ingrid was lying on her bed, her arm hanging off the edge. Ingrid's eyes were dark heavy pools of nothing and her chest had been ripped open.

Her blood was on the walls written in big letters; I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD REGRET IT.

Cynthia broke out into empty sobs. Her hand over her mouth. I was about to comfort her when I caught the scent of a vampire.

"Stay here, don't let Rachelle see this I need to go do something," I told her, taking off after the scent.

RACHELLE'S POV

I decided to take a bath when I got back to my room, throwing my wet clothes onto the ground. I made sure the water was steaming hot before I got in.

I was still upset. It was amazing, he was so amazing. But why did he regret last night? The heart ache I had been expecting earlier on was just a fraction of the pain I was feeling.

It had been so long since I felt this strongly for someone. My lips were no longer tingling from last night.

When my skin went wrinkly I got out and changed into a pair of jeans, small black boots and a long sleeved brown shirt that had a cross stitch across the chest.

I brushed my hair. It was still curly from last night when Cynthia curled it for me.

I sat on one of the wicker chairs I had and turned on my TV. I flipped through the channels until I was on a music channel. The song playing was 'The Reason by Hoobastank'. I sat and watched the channel.

Five music videos and two music interviews later I started to wonder where Alec was. He did say he would meet me here. I got up and decided to look for him, hoping that he wasn't regretting his plans for our meeting here.

I turned off the TV and left my room to find Matt pulling Jane away from mum's room further up the hall. Her red eyes were shining, a black circle developing around the red.

Cynthia was blocking the doorway, her scorched caramel eyes glistening. What was going on? I walked over to them, just as Jane and Matt left.

"What's up with you guys? Where's mum?" I asked Cynthia.

Cynthia was lost for words, guilt overcoming her features, "N-n-n nothing. I- i-i-i Ingrid's just ...taking... taking... a nap, so I told the others to... just... um... well... um... leave her... um...alone?"

"Tell me the truth Cynthia, what's going on?" I asked her folding her arms.

Cynthia turned around, still blocking the door and started to mumble quickly, "Oh god. You promised Alec you wouldn't let Rachelle find out about Ingrid. But now she's here and she can tell your lying and you don't know how to tell her that her mum's dead."

"What?!" I yelled, tears starting to form.

Cynthia turned back to me, not saying anything. It was obvious she wasn't going to tell me anything. I was about to leave when I noticed her feet weren't touching the ground, they were through the ground.

That meant I could go through her. Before anyone could possibly stop me I walked through her and caught sight of my mother.

I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD REGRET IT. Was smeared on the walls with her blood.

"No! Mum!" I screamed running over to her.

I shook her body, finding it hard to breathe, "Wake up! Please wake up!"

My chest felt like it was going to collapse, grief crushing me from the inside out.

I looked down at her face, tears streaming down my own. Carefully I closed her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault," I whispered.

Cynthia then pulled me away, as I crumbled to the ground in a heap. Then I blanked out.

ALEC'S POV

The rain was pouring in massive heaps as I ran through it, trying to track the vampire scent.

I should have bought Jane she was excellent at tracking, Demetri taught her everything she knows.

The smell went on for ages; I passed Voltearra a long time ago. I knew right now I was in Sicily. The rain wasn't here but that made my matters worse.

It would be highly suspicious for a teenage boy to walk through the streets wearing a drenched uniform of a 'deceased' vampire race from Voltearra.

So I took off into the woods, tracking the smell that way. I was about to give up when I heard a snapping of bones. Was that the vampire?

Quickly I followed the sound and then I sighed in disappointment.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Ashleigh asked me as unlatched her teeth from the neck of a deer.

She was wearing the same outfit as the other day, her blonde hair now bright red with black streaks. It was a shame she did that, I always liked blonde hair.

But not in a way where I would limit my female tastes to that hair color. I loved blonde hair because it was my mother's it was Jane's and it was my aunt's. Three people who loved me.

"Ingrid's dead. There was a vampire scent in her room where Cynthia and I found her. I followed it and it lead my here to Sicily," I replied.

Ashleigh covered her mouth with her hand in shock, "Oh my god. We have to find Simon and Lucas. They need to know what's happened."

I nodded and we both took off even deeper into the forest. Lucas and Simon were both hunting as well, wearing the same clothes as the other day.

"Ingrid's dead. I tracked the scent to here," I told them.

Lucas swore under his breath as Simon wiped his forehead in shock.

Lucas' face went dark, "Where the hell were you?! I told you, Matt and Cynthia to look after things, while we were gone!"

Crap. I can't tell him what happened with Rachelle.

"I was out-

"You were out. What killing another innocent human?" He spat.

Damn he was such a bastard when he got pissed. Simon and Ashleigh were both looking at us, in shock.

"Lucas just calm down man, I'm serious you can't do this here. There are people out and the sun's out, if we make a scene Aro won't hesitate to kill us," Simon warned.

"No I wasn't. I was-

"What does it matter? You're just a sick bastard that can't control his thirst for blood."

I clenched my fist. Simon was right if we did make a scene Aro wouldn't hesitate, but Lucas was asking for it right now.

"You don't know anything. Anyway how did wind up as a vampire? There's got to be a story behind that, huh? Aro's records said you were involved in a gun fight, what actually happened?" I spat at him.

Lucas didn't say anything, instead he smiled and then he was gone. Oh shit. I was thrown across the forest, into a thick oak tree. Before I could get up, Lucas grabbed me by my jacket and smashed me into the ground.

"Lucas stop!" Ashleigh cried out, about to break us up.

Simon grabbed her before she could. Lucas took hold of my neck and squeezed my skin cracking as he did so. He laughed his caramel eyes dancing with joy and his teeth biting into his lip.

In my own defense I put my hands on both sides of his face and let out my mist. Within seconds he was senseless. I pulled him off of me and got up.

"What the hell is that?" Simon asked me.

"That's my talent. Jane can make you feel unimaginable pain, but I can make you feel nothing. Cut off your senses completely, just by using this mist," I told him.

He nodded in approval. Ashleigh clapped her hands together. I then turned back to Lucas and stopped my mist. He blinked twice before he got up.

I crouched into a fighting position.

"You don't have to do that. Sorry I attacked you," he said, getting up and tugging at his hair. I got up. What set him off so badly?

"Nah. its fine, we better get back to Voltearra," I told them.

They nodded and then we left.

RACHELLE'S POV

_"What did I say?! I told you to stay away from him, Rachelle!" Cody spat at me._

_"I know, Cody. But he needed me! I'm his best friend; I'm all he's got!" I replied through tears._

_He had me pinned to the ground, pulling me by my hair. His knees were digging into my back, bruising my skin and hurting my spine. _

_"Bullcrap! You just wanted to get some!" _

_"No! It's not like that, Cody!" _

_"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk!" _

_"But-_

_"Shut the hell up!" He shouted pulling at my hair and digging his knees harder into my back. _

_Tears ran down my face. When was mum getting home? Cody and I were in the lounge room. We had been sitting on the couch and watching a movie when he got a phone call._

_It had been Terrence. He told Cody that he saw me with Ferdinard. Then without warning Cody grabbed me and put me over the lounge armchair. _

_"You know what? Your little boyfriend he's going to wish he never met you!" Cody spat as he got off of me._

_I turned around to find him taking off his belt; he wrapped it around my neck and pulled. I gasped for air._

_"You tell anyone about any of this and I'll kill him," he said, pulling hard one last time and then letting go._

_I watched as he left, leaving me bruised and battered on the lounge. My hair was aching as the blood came out of my head._

_I loved him so much. Why was he hurting me? Ferdinard was my friend! Nothing else. Why didn't he trust me?_

I woke up screaming. Not because of the dream, but because of mum. Cody killed mum. The only person I truly loved. Well other than Alec... I think.

I was in my bed with the sheets and blankets on the floor, I guess I fainted or something. Tears ran down my face. The last thing I said to mum was that I hated her. I didn't even get the chance to apologize. To tell her that I loved her.

My chest ached. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to stop the feeling of my chest caving in. Where was Alec? Why wasn't he here, when I needed him most?

Cynthia did say that Alec told her not to tell me. Was he just trying to protect me? I shook my head in anger. Of course that's why!

Why did I doubt him so much? Was it because of Cody and all that he had done to me?

I buried my face into my pillow, crying silently. Everything had to be so damn complicated! Why couldn't I just live a normal life?

Carefully I got out of bed and took a look out of my bedroom door. Cynthia was still standing in front of mum's door. Alec wasn't there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Cynthia.

"Well Lucas and the others aren't back, Alec went off somewhere and Jane and Matt are around here somewhere," she replied.

"Is Alec okay?"

"Yeah, why did someone bad happen between the two of you?"

"No. Something good that he did and he regrets."

"What?"

"He kissed me."

"Aw. Why does he regret that?" She cooed happily.

"Because, I don't know. But I think that's why mum's dead," I cried through tears.

Cynthia caught me as I fell again, my grief crushing me inside and out. I cried into her shirt as she held me close. I wanted Ashleigh here. She was like my older sister; Cynthia was too much like a younger sister.

"Why do you think that?"

"B-b-because the night I saw Cody he said that if I didn't stay away from Alec I would regret it."

"That's why that message is written in the blood. Oh my god, that's sick!"

I cried even more into her shirt. The flashbacks of my beatings in my head. Mum protected me from that when she finally found out. And that's what killed her; my stupidity.

The smell of her death in my nose. Her blood was on my hands. Cynthia stroked my lightly curled hair. I wanted Alec here. I wanted to be in his arms.

For him to kiss me again and be sweet to me.

"Were back!" Ashleigh's voice cried.

I opened my eyes to see her. She had sadness in her eyes. Immediately she pulled me in and held me close.

Lucas and Simon came a little after, grief stricken. Alec was behind them his black eyes smoldering with a ruby red rim. He was thirsty.

I wanted to run to him. Run into his arms and hold him. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Baby!" Cynthia cooed as she locked lips with Lucas.

They had a short embrace. Lucas snapped back to reality and nodded at Cynthia as if to say, we have time for this later.

Then without warning Aro was here.

ALEC'S POV

I cringed to myself as Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared. Of course they would have smelt the blood.

"What has happened?!" Aro snapped in shock, his red eyes glowing.

"Ingrid. She's dead," Lucas replied.

Marcus and Caius looked at one another, dumbfounded by what they were hearing.

"How could she? We only saw her just this morning," Caius said harshly.

"Do you think he's lying?! Go into that room and see for yourself!" I spat with venom.

Caius looked at me, surprised I had spoken out of turn with such rudeness. He walked past C.C and Lucas to gaze into the room.

He swallowed as he smelt the blood, "They are telling the truth, Ingrid Fertelli is dead."

Aro and Marcus examined the scene themselves. Marcus looked away, appalled.

Aro clicked his tongue, shook his head and then turned to Rachelle, "I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was a wonderful and radiant woman. She will be sorely missed."

I gritted my teeth. Yeah right. You're just angry you've lost your female work dog. Sick bastard.

"We need to dispose of the body. Our children will not like the smell of a disgusting waste of skin lingering into their air," Caius snapped.

Without thinking I grabbed him and held him against the wall and said, "Don't you dare address Ingrid in that manner!"

He hissed and was about to attack when Aro forced us apart, "Peace, brother. My son why are you treating your family in such an ill way?"

"You're not my father! My father died years ago! This isn't a family; this is a disgrace to all vampires!" I spat at him, leaving them all.

Rachelle watched me; I met eyes with her for a brief second and looked away. I wanted to be there for her. To be the one to catch all of her tears and make her smile.

But I couldn't do that. Not now anyway. Right now I had to sort myself out. I couldn't continue being around here like this. I needed to change. For her.


	19. Lost

**To my faithful twi-hard readers. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others I have posted. I do hope you have enjoyed my recent chapters. Anyway I have created a Novella called Stay for this story. I hope you will enjoy it :) 3  
><strong>

**Sincerely Edwardbellanessie4eva  
><strong>

RACHELLE'S POV

Aro looked hurt when Alec left, Caius looked pissed and Marcus looked like he was thinking. His dead eyes looking at Mum's room.

"We should take him to Chelsea. She'll set him straight!" Caius snapped angrily.

"No! If things don't change then we shall speak with dear Chelsea," Aro replied.

He then turned back to us, watching us with his red yes with deep sympathy. I knew though he didn't care. There was no way in this lifetime or in the next I was going to forgive him for making me drink blood.

"Rachelle. We do need to dispose of your mother and I'm sorry but we can't allow a funeral. We need to maintain our secret, no human other than ones we allow are allowed to enter this tower. Did you want to say a few words?" Aro said.

Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. Mum lay on her bed, her blood stinging my nose. I swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. This is my entire fault; you weren't the one who was supposed to die. It should have been me. I-i-i- I'm so sorry!" I said to her crying on her shirt.

I imagined her fingers in my hair. Stroking me and saying, '_I love you Rachelle. You're my baby girl."_

Images of us together played in my head. Birthdays, special occasions, arguments and family time. All of which I now treasured.

All the times Aunt Gianna came over for a visit, when Damien was still living with us and when dad wasn't a perverted drunk. I missed those days.

Damien was the reason I found out about vampires. He told me all of the stories about the Streganofi Benefici and about werewolves (or children of the moon as he liked to call them). Mum didn't like him telling me those stories; Aunt Gianna encouraged him, saying that they were real.

I knew it was true when she died. I was only eight, but I wasn't stupid. Since then I've always been scared. Things got worse when Damien left. He was the only one that knew how to kill a vampire. I don't know how he did, but he just did.

I lay a final kiss on my mother's forehead, whispered a last goodbye and then left.

ALEC'S POV

The moon was shining in through the cracks of the attic window as I read. The book was called 'Road of the Dead' by Kevin Brooks. I only read three chapters and I was already intrigued.

But it wasn't enough to get Rachelle off of my mind. Ingrid was dead and she was miserable. I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't. She probably didn't want to talk to me anyway.

I stole a kiss from her. In that instant I threw the book at the wall, making dust spiral around in the air. Cynthia and Jane were right. This was killing me.

I held my head in my hands. What in the hell was I going to do now? I was the only one who could protect her and I couldn't even look at her without wanting to kill her.

I loved her so why did I think about taking her life? Draining the blood out of her body until she looked like a deflated whoopee cushion? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a vampire? Why a human?

I clenched my fist and smashed it into the wall, pieces of brick and wood crumbling from the wall. Footsteps echoed beneath me. Quickly I left the room before anyone could see me, grabbing my book and taking it with me.

If it was Caius he would have me binded or killed. Aro and Marcus would just let me go; they knew I wasn't one to mess with. Especially since Jane always backed me up.

I mean she did whatever they asked her to do, but when I was involved in a life threatening way she always chose me. Or so I thought.

Sighing deeply I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I took off my shoes, jacket and shirt and put on Resident Evil: Retribution. I turned off the lights and lay on my bed, watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie Iheard a scream. Rachelle's scream. Before I could stop myself I was running to her.

RACHELLE'S POV

_I knocked very carefully on Cody's door. I wasn't prepared to do this. Especially because of all the stuff he had been doing to me if I defied him._

_Cody opened the door, dumbfounded and angry about why I was here. _

"_What do you want?" He snapped._

_I took in a deep breathe and replied, "Can I come in? We really need to talk." _

_Cody studied me carefully then he let me inside. His flat was messy and empty bottles of beer and trays of cigarette ash on the floor. Carefully I sat on his couch._

_He sat next to me, hatred fuming in his eyes. He could tell exactly what this was all about._

"_I want to break up. I love you and this has nothing to do with Ferdinard and my other friends, it's just that I don't feel happy anymore and I'm always scared of being around you. You don't make feel what I used to feel. Im sorry," I told him carefully, my hands shaking._

_Cody laughed. He laughed for a few moments and then grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it into my skull._

I screamed as I woke up from the dreaded memory. The last night I ever saw Cody human.

I grabbed my pillow and cried into it, a few minutes later a cold breeze flew into my room. I looked up to see Alec.

Wearing no shirt or shoes. I swallowed. He was so hot.

"I heard you screaming," he said.

"Just a bad dream," I whispered, tears still running down my face.

Alec nodded, sighed and then turned to leave. No don't go! I jumped across my bed and landed onto him.

He looked up at me bewildered as we lay on the floor. Just like last time I was on top.

I scrambled off of him and hugged my knees. He didn't feel anything towards me. Tears ran down my face.

I sat there as he left. I then started to cry. I lost dad, Damien, Aunt Gianna, Ferdinard, mum and now Alec.


	20. Arguement

ALEC'S POV

Rachelle slept raggedly last night. I checked in her room to see if she was ok several times.

Right now I was sitting outside her room. Felix and Demetri took Ingrid away and disposed of her in the early hours of the morning. My throat burned like a house on fire.

I needed to hunt badly. But I just couldn't kill another human. It felt wrong. Especially because of Rachelle.

I just cared about her to much to even consider another of her kind. I didn't want to imagine what Rachelle would be like today. I just waited, impatiently for her.

RACHELLE'S POV

My head and eyes hurt as I woke up. Like a zombie I got ready, taking a shower, getting dressed and brushing my hair. Everything seemed so empty now mum was gone.

Before I exited my room I took a quick look at myself. My eyes and lips were red, my hair curly. I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with a white singlet over it, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

I sighed. No matter what I ever did I looked ugly. I left my room, a shot of happiness in my heart when I saw Alec. But that disappeared when I saw the horrific glare he gave me.

ALEC'S POV

When Rachelle came out I glared at her. About bloody time. The thought of blood made my throat worse.

"Let's go. You need to eat," I snapped accidently.

Rachelle nodded and lead the way to the kitchen. When we got there Matt was sitting on the counter, talking to Jane.

I gritted my teeth. Didn't I tell that idiot to stay away from her? He clearly didn't know what I was capable of.

"Morning," Rachelle greeted them.

Jane smiled and nodded, Matt replied, "Morning? It's almost lunch time!"

Rachelle shook her head and rolled her eyes. God she was beautiful when she did that.

Jane noticed the way I looked at her and smiled. I glared at her in return.

"What's your problem?" Rachelle snapped.

Surprised I replied, "You. Do you really think I enjoy being dragged around and waited on by a human?!"

"I didn't ask you to do this. Aro did."

"I don't care. He's not the reason for your stupid mood swings now is he?!"

"Fine, whatever. Let Cody kill me, just like he did with my mum! 

"Well it's your own damn fault she's dead!" I snapped.

Rachelle went quiet, tears welling in her eyes. Damnit, I was such an idiot. Before I could apoligise or even explain the reasons for my fault mood she spoke again.

"At least I got to meet my mum," she replied.

With that I left the room.


	21. Betrayal

RACHELLE'S POV

When the words escaped my lips I regreted them. Alec left, hurt and confused. I bit my lip.

Why did I say that?! I wanted to follow him, but I couldn't. Jane gave me a look. A look that wasn't angry, upset or hurt. It was something inbetween.

My stomach growled as I looked through the fridge. Bacon, eggs, sausages, salads and heaps of other meal options were fresh and ready for me to eat.

I was about to grab for the bacon and eggs but instead I grabbed the orange juice and took a big swig. I couldn't eat. My stomach growled in protest to the lack of food, but it hurt and felt odd.

Tears streamed down my face. Alec. Why oh why did I hurt him?

ALEC'S POV

I wanted to punch into the walls, make them crumble around me. I was pissed. At myself and Rachelle.

Why did I say those stupid things? Why did she say those things about my mother? Without even thinking I smashed my fist into the wall, rock falling off of the wall.

My fists shook as I scratched them across my face. Rachelle didn't need me doing this to her. I didn't deserve such kindness.

I didn't deserve her. I wanted her and I loved her. But I shouldn't. Maybe I should just find someone else.

I went into my room and slammed the door behind me. I then put in a DVD and watched it.

RACHELLE'S

I hung out with Matt and Jane for the rest of the day. For some reason they had gotten close.

"I finally beat your highscore in Fruit Ninja," Jane joked as we sat in C.C. And Lucas' lounge room.

"Okay, in what mode?" Matt asked slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"There's three modes. Classic, Zen and Arcade. I only showed you classic mode."

Jane went quiet. I smiled, holding back a laugh. They really got along. Maybe a little too well.

The day dragged on. I didn't talk much, Ashleigh gave me space. Checking up on me every half hour. She was convinced I would kill myself.

I sat there most of the day, watching movies and playing pool. It wasn't until Cynthia came back from hunting I talked to someone.

"One week," she said with a smile.

"One week? Till what?" I asked her, confused.

"Till your sweet sixteen!"

My face fell. Mum wasn't going to be there. Tears welled in my eyes. Alec was right it was my own stupid fault that she was dead.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked innocently.

"Do you have to ask? Mum's gone and it's all because of me!" I cried out, running out of the room.

I was going to the one person I needed. The one person who could make me feel better.

Alec.

ALEC'S POV

I was watching Saw six when suddenly my door opened. Heidi was wearing a short orange dress with a corset and didn't close the door, she left it ajar.

What in the hell did she want? I didn't need her around to remind me of my failed love life.

"Get out Heidi," I sneered, venom forming in my mouth.

Heidi clicked her tongue and "Don't be like that. What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing it's none of your business."

Heidi didn't say anything. Instead she came over to my bed and pinned me down. I was about to push her off when she kissed me, shaping her body in a way to fit my own through our clothing.

Her lips moved against mine, her tongue running through my mouth. What brought all of this on? I thought she was done with me.

Soon enough I was kissing her back, letting my tongue roam into her motuh. She was taking off my shirt as I started to undo the restraints on her corset.

My mind was elsewhere, I couldn't muster a single thought. My instincts were taking over and I didn't know how to stop them. It wasn't until I heard a gasp that I stopped.

A stream of black hair and the smell of blood passed my ajar door. Rachelle.


	22. ButI Love You

RACHELLE'S POV

When I got to Alec's room the door was ajar. I could hear him talking to someone so I looked in.

Alec was lying on his bed, the woman that lured the people into the throne room was on top of him, kissing him.

I felt my heart breaking into little pieces as I watched.

Alec started to kiss her back. She was taking his shirt off as he started to undo her dress.

Now I understood. She was the reason he regreted kissing me. He was with her. He was nothing but a player.

She was beautiful and I wasn't. She was a vampire and I wasn't. She could probably make him happy, I definitely couldn't.

I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and slid down it.

No. Why? Why did he have to be with someone? Why did he have to play with my heart?

ALEC'S POV

I pushed Heidi off of me. Did Rachelle see what just happened?

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked me, running her hands down my chest.

"Was that Rachelle?" I asked her, not looking at her.

"So what if it was? She's just green eyed with jealousy. Come here."

I pushed her off and put my shirt back on. Heidi looked at me with a puzzled look, but there was something off about it.

She looked at me with an evil sort of glare. One that made me worried. She only made this glare when she had good news for someone.

I swallowed and left my room. I had to see Rachelle. I didn't care about what she said. She wasn't supposed to see what happened.

That thing with Heidi wasn't supposed to happen!

When I got to her room I pulled at the door carefully. It was locked. So instead I knocked.

"Go away Alec!" she yelled through tears.

I swallowed. I couldn't. I needed to tell her it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Rachelle. Let me in," I whispered.

"Go away!"

My heart couldn't beat but right now I swear it was breaking. I couldn't go. I loved her. To much.

"Please. Rachelle. I love you."

Rachelle cried a little and replied in a heartbroken voice, "I don't care, your nothing but a player! I'm not playing your game!"

"Please. Rachelle I love you more than anything."

"You don't even know what that word means! If you loved me you wouldn't have regreted kissing me! Just leave me alone!"

I swallowed. Without thinking I sat on the ground. I wasn't leaving until she let me in. I loved her and she needed to know.


	23. Not Going To Happen

ALEC'S POV

Hearing her cry was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. It was worse than when the fire started to enfulge my body and blacken and burn my skin.

It hurt even more when the reason for her distraught manner was because of me. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do.

She was messed up enough as it was, I just made matters worse. I wanted nothing more than to burst through her door and apoligise.

To tell her that I loved her more than anything on this entire planet, that I would live with her as long as she wanted and to die for her whenever she pleased.

She was my everything. She was my reason to change. To live.

I sat up against her door and looked up at the ceiling. Was it possible that my existence was just to ruin other people's lives?

Had dad been right when he said I was a demon in disguise? That I shouldn't have been born?

RACHELLE'S POV

I cried loudly, my ribs hurting. My eyes stung as the hot tears ran down my face.

He was a player. Nothing but a player and I was just a piece on his game board. I know we weren't even together, but it still hurt to know he was kissing another girl.

How old was she compared to him anyway? Alec looked about my age maybe a little bit older, she looked like she was in her early to mid twenties when she died.

Did he even know she was binded as well? Her binds weren't as strong as Jane's and they looked completely different to hers as well.

She was binded to Marcus and Aro, Marcus was binded to Aro and Cauis, Jane had been binded to all three, Demetri was binded to Caius and maybe more.

It seemed Aro was scared of people turning against him so he made them love him and made sure the one that kept them all binded was happy about what she was doing as well.

I started to cough through my tears, sucking in deep breathe's. My hands shaking. The last time I cried till I started to shake was when Ferdinard died.

When mum died I didn't cry. Was there something wrong with me? I lost my mother and I didn't cry, I lost my bestfriend and I mourned him for weeks. And now I was crying over a boy that I hardly had anything to do with.

I swallowed hard. My throat burned in pain, itchy and dry. Great, just great. I was starting to get sick again. Soon enough I would be spitting blood, unable to walk, head aches, my temperature would change, minor blindness and in some cases I started going numb.

Carefully I got off my bed and looked through the keyhole of my door to see the back of Alec's head. I felt tears again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Was he telling the truth when he said he loved me? I shook the thought away if he did love me he wouldn't have regreted kissing me and then try to get to second base with another girl, or in this case a woman.

Was it because I was human? A stupid disgusting human? A meal? Sobs broke out at the thought. I really thought he was better than the others.

How come Jane was binded and totally different to what people thought she was like and Alec was just over estimated? Was he binded?

ALEC'S POV

When night closed and the sun came up I got off of the floor. Rachelle didn't stop crying for a long time, when she finally did it was obvious she had fallen asleep.

Last night felt like a sharp blade had been stabbed into my tortured souless body and twisted deep inside of it to give me the pain I had felt.

I did deserve that pain though. Nothing was going to take back what I have done. But I could give myself there pain as payback.

I stood up against the wall, keeping away from the door just in case she was going to open the door.

Inside of myself I wanted to go in there and hope she wasn't going to cry again.

The door opened up slowly. Rachelle was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, a white 'No Doubt' T-shirt and a red leather jacket. Gosh she was beautiful. The godess Aphrodite in the flesh.

The moment she saw me her face went red and she hurried past me. I sucked in a deep breathe and literally felt my world cave in around me. No. I wasn't going to let her go.

I hurried after her, grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against a wall. She was bewildered by my actions and looked up at me in fear. When was she going to realize I wouldn't hurt her physically? I held her against the wall and put my lips to hers.

The warmth and smell of her blood made me thirsty, ripping my throat into flames. As if hell was inside of me. I kissed her harder and held her tightly to my body.

Her lips were unyielding against mine, refusing to kiss me back in any way. My heart sank. Maybe I had been too late to show her my true feelings.

Then I felt her hands carefully crawl up my chest and cup my face. Her lips opened and I could feel my vampire instincts wanting to take over. I balled my left hand into a fist, using it as leverage to keep myself sane.

Rachelle kissed me back softly, her touch as gentle as an angels. Her fingers ran through my hair, pressing into my neck.

In that one moment I felt at peace. My burning throat didn't seem to matter anymore as I pulled my lips away to give ourselves a few short seconds of breathe before they collided again.

I held her tighter, making sure not to bruise her skin. She pulled me closer, pushing herself against the wall. I place my hands on the wall behind her and gave her the chance to enjoy this moment.

I could feel her smiling against the kisses as she wrapped her arms around my neck. In response I wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to kiss her without having to bend down.

Then reality set back in. I pulled away and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed our moment of passion. I was about to track any smells when I heard a small whimper.

Rachelle had her hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Instinctively I put my arms around her and put my forehead against hers.

"Please don't," she whimpered, pulling out of my grip.

"Why?" I asked her.

She sucked in a deep breathe and said, "I can't do this again. I can't get involved with someone who's only going to hurt me again."

No. Please tell me this wasn't happening.

"I love you, more than anyone. Just then you kissed me, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't love me back."

"I know I just-"

"Rachelle please. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry. Nothing's going to happen between us."

I felt completely and utterly shattered as she walked past me.

RACHELLE'S POV

Of course I loved him. Every muscle, every cell, every bone and every organ in my body ached to deny it.

But I couldn't do it again. I couldn't love someone who hurt me.

Those few moments of passion were amazing and I couldn't help but to relive them.

But Alec broke my heart and it was too late to fix it. It had been broken before and he obliterated it.

As I walked past him, tears rushed down my face. And then I felt a crushing pain in my chest. Heartbreak.


	24. Confessions

Hey guys sorry for the late updates. I watched Pitch Perfect about a week ago and thought I would do a confession circle for Rachelle, Jane, Ashleigh and Cynthia.

Enjoy :)

RACHELLE'S POV

The days dragged on slowly. Alec and I hadn't talked since I told him nothing was going to happen between us.

When I wanted to go out I asked Matt and he accepted. For some reason though Jane seemed to want to be around him more and more.

Alec didn't like it at all, but he didn't say anything. I guess I had hurt him more than I had hurt myself.

I sat with Cynthia, Ashleigh and Jane on Cynthia's bed. Cynthia wasn't herself today and she had a shirt that said 'I KISSED A VAMPIRE AND I LIKED IT'

It made me think of Alec. I did like the way he kissed me.

Ashleigh wearing a Goth themed outfit that matched with her red hair and Jane was wearing a cute pink dress and gladiator sandals.

I looked bland compared to them.

"So I noticed you and Matt seem to be getting close," Cynthia teased Jane.

Jane smiled, embarrassed and said, "I've never had a friend like him before."

"Well that's how it's going to stay so suck it up," Ashleigh snapped.

I guess them two were still against one another. Well more likely Ashleigh towards Jane, Jane just took in and stayed quiet.

I stayed quiet and just listened to their girlish gossip. It wasn't until Cynthia looked at her phone and went quiet that I decided to join in.

"Cynthia? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked shattered and said, "Nothing."

"Honey I've known you for years now and I know when you're upset," Ashleigh said.

Cynthia didn't reply, instead she went into her closet and locked the door behind her.

Jane got up off of the bed and sat on the floor and knocked at the door, "C.C. It's Jane. Can you please tell us what's wrong?"

Cynthia didn't reply.

"Hey if you tell me I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before."

I smiled. Cynthia loved nothing more than knowing the dirt on someone. She opened the door and sat across from Jane.

Ashleigh tapped me on my arm and nodded towards them. I nodded and went sat with the three of them.

"Okay Jane you tell first, I'll tell you guys something second and then Rachelle. And then Cynthia will tell," Ashleigh said.

Jane nodded and sucked in a deep breathe, "This is going to sound stupid but this story is about my hair. It's about why I always wear it up."

Jane pulled out the bun she had in and her butter blonde hair fell out naturally. It took me a minute notice the ends were burnt and slightly curled. Her hair was terribly uneven as if it had been cut savagely.

"When I was human I was to burn at the stake for witch craft. For some reason people who were nice to my family were safe and happy, for others who were mean they came across bad luck and misfortune. So the night before I was sentenced to die they put me and Alec in dungeons. They poured hot tar on my eyes, because they thought they were too beautiful to rot in hell, Alec had his hands stuck together so he couldn't fight them off. My father came to us that night and tried to help me escape, but I knew that meant he was going to leave Alec. So I said no, he was outraged. He cut my blonde curls off and made my hair like this and then he raped me."

I swallowed hard, swallowing back bile. Her father was like mine, only I could resist against him. Jane smiled weakly and crossed her arms.

Ashleigh then applauded Jane with a smile and said, "Thank you for sharing that with us. Okay my turn. It's something really personal so you can't tell anyone else; Simon doesn't even know I did this. When I became a newborn I ran away from Matt and Simon. I hated them for forcing me to become a vampire and drinking only animal blood. I also hated Simon for leaving me all of those months, thinking he was dead. So I went off on my own and became a bit of a succubus. I would lure men, make out with them maybe go a little bit further, but not all the way and then I would kill them. The only way I snapped out of it was when I killed a man in front of his daughter, who I then killed to keep the vampire secret."

Oh god. I knew Ashleigh and Simon had their bad past but I didn't think that this was something they had to encounter.

Jane turned to me and said, "Your turn."

I breathed out slowly and said, "You guys already know most about me but um I guess I'll tell you this. I have an older brother, Damien. We were only young when dad and mum split up. It wasn't long afterwards mum put a restraining order on Damien, telling the judge he was a threat to me. Damien agreed with mum and I was never allowed to see him, he moved to Venice with dad."

"Why was there a restraining order against him?" Cynthia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I don't know. Mum would never tell me."

We then turned to Cynthia.

She bit her lip and then made a duck sound with her lips, "I have a daughter."

"What?" All three of us asked her in shock.

"I had her when I human. I was married a year after I met and broke up with Lucas and his sister, Cornelia, just as I left the prostitute house. His name was Eion and he was everything I wanted. We had a huge wedding and a romantic honeymoon. Everything was perfect until he found out about my past work ethics. He started to hit me and made sure I wasn't allowed any contact with men. I still loved him and fell pregnant to him. When I told him he was convinced I had cheated on him and he locked me in my room for days on end, only allowing me out for meal, cleaning and showering times. It was then Lucas, Cornelia and there friend Gregorio Sloan visited me and found out what he was doing to me. Lucas was a vampire then and I started to fall in love with him for his charms and beauty once again. They took me away from him and helped me through the pregnancy. But just after I gave birth to my beautiful healthy girl, May Alice Brandon. Eion stormed in and killed Cornelia. Lucas was still getting used to human blood so he started to lose control. Eion turned on me and stabbed me in the stomach, he tried to take May away but Lucas stopped him and killed him as a result of his thirst. Just as I was dying from my wound Gregorio turned me. I woke up two days later in New Mexico and found Lucas with May. Gregorio had left to live in Spain with his old coven once again. I couldn't be around May and neither could Lucas so we put her up for adoption and told the parents that we didn't want contact with her. I watched May grow up from a distance, not being allowed to tell her I loved her. I only held her once and I love her more than anything. She's living in Biloxi at the moment with her husband; I got a text from Lucas saying that she has cancer now and that she's only got days left before she dies."

It took me a moment before I realized I was crying. I looked over to see Jane and Ashleigh with sad expressions and their eyes shining brightly. All this time she was mourning over her daughter and how she couldn't be a part of her life to protect her from the vampire world.

"It was then Lucas and I became a couple again. We travelled a lot so I could watch May as she grew up. I asked him how he knew how to track so well and he told me of a man named James. He met him in Belgium as a newborn with a woman Victoria and a man named Laurent. James was angry because of the human he wanted to devour had turned vampire. I asked Lucas who that human was and it was Mary Alice Brandon, my sister who I had accepted to have died when I married Eion. It was then my search for her started again and filled my heart with hope once again."


	25. Inner Demons

ALEC'S POV

I wandered around the halls of the Volturi in silence. Jane tried to get me to come with her on her hunting trip but I rejected her request.

If I went with her I probably would have killed someone or Matt. He had been hanging around her more than I could stand.

But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was my sister after all and we had been through so much right now that I did something like that she would be crushed.

Also if I went near Matt again Rachelle would find out. Not talking to her and trying to avoid her all the time was killing me.

Matt took over my main duties as her guard, only allowing me to take her down to the kitchen for breakfast or sometimes dinner.

We never talked anyway. She would either lock herself in her room or just listen to her iPod. The one I bought her.

Just as I got to the main floor it was swarming with humans, Heidi leading them to the throne room.

The smell of their wet, warm delicious mouthwatering blood teased. My throat itched in pain.

I needed to feed. My instincts were telling me to follow Heidi but I kept in mind that I had to get to the kitchen to see Rachelle.

Seeing her was the only thing I ever did now. I ignored the tourists and went down the flight of stairs to the kitchen.

"Come on baby let's have some fun. I don't bite hard if that's what you're worried about," Angelo laughed from the other side of the door.

"No thank you. I told you I'm not interested," Rachelle's voice replied. She sounded upset.

I burst into the room to see Rachelle against a wall, Angelo in front of her, his hands pressed onto the wall behind her. The first two buttons of her shirt missing, they were in between Angelo's fingers.

Before either of them could react I pushed Angelo across the room, causing him to land on the kitchen table. It snapped in half upon impact.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she's not interested!" I spat at him angrily.

I turned my head to see Rachelle sitting on the ground, her back to the wall. Tears streaming down her face, holding her shirt to herself from exposure.

That dirty pig! I bottled my rage immediately. I couldn't let him get to me. Not while she was here anyway.

Angelo got to his feet and replied, "Oh what? Just because she turned you down doesn't mean nobody else can have a crack at her."

I swallowed hard. He knew about Rachelle and me?

"Just get lost! She doesn't want you!"

"What does she want then? You!?"

I gulped at the realization of my error, "I meant she doesn't want you around."

"Really? It seems to me little Alec's in love with a pathetic meal! I thought you learnt your lesson from the last time you interacted with a human, especially since she was a female!" He spat viciously.

Those words made me snap. I tackled him around the waist and pushed him into the cracked concrete floor.

He reacted immediately, grabbing the hem of my jacket and tossing me into the wall with a flick of his wrist. I got to my feet and went to beat the absolute crap out of him but he grabbed Rachelle in a head lock.

She squirmed and cried out in pain as he held her in a tight vice.

"Let's be a little smart about this shall we?" Angelo laughed cynically.

"Let her go," I said between gritted teeth.

"Fine her you go," he said throwing her across the room, her head hitting the wall.

I ran to her and held her carefully. She looked at me with teary green eyes. Then she touched her head, pulled it back and revealed red blood.

My inner demon immediately kicked in and I bit her.


	26. Harm

Sorry guys for the late updates. Hope you enjoy this anyway :) Also just to keep you wanting more of this story the Cullen family will be coming into this story soon.

ALEC'S POV

"Alec stop!" Rachelle screamed as I bit harder into her soft neck.

The taste of her blood cooled the burning in my throat.

Her blood wasn't anything fancy but the taste of it made up for it's unappealing smell.

I balled my hands into fists.

'Your killing her stop it!' I argued with myself.

But no matter what I could possibly do I couldn't stop myself.

The blood was too good to ignore.

I crunched my teeth down into her windpipe.

The sound of air escaping her body excited the monster inside of me.

She moaned in pain, "Alec please!"

Dark laughter was nearby. Angelo.

"Now that's funny. You pick a fight with me because you thought I was going to kill her. And right now your the one killing her," he cackled darkly.

"Alec...

"Alec! Stop!" Jane screamed.

At first I thought I had imagined her voice but then a hard hand gripped my shoulder. And then another gripped my hair, making me unlatch from the neck I had been sucking from.

I was pulled away from Rachelle and slammed against the wall. Anger raged through my entire body. Who the hell did this?

I struggled out of the person's grip, "Let me go!"

"Alec stop! Your killing Rachelle!" Matt spat as he held me tightly in a headlock.

What? I stopped struggling and looked over at my sister. She was pinching her nose and looking at me with scared eyes.

The monster inside of me crawled away and looked over to Rachelle. She was lying on the ground of the kitchen coughing on her own blood as it flowed from her neck and mouth.

Rachelle? What have I done.

I pushed myself out of Matt's grip.

He looked at me as if he was about to attack me again but I just said, "I'm sorry."

I pushed past both of them and ran.

RACHELLE'S POV

I coughed and choked on my blood in pain. Alec. Where was he? I could hear Jane and Matt but all I could see was a blur of colours.

I blinked twice to see if I could see anything at all but when I did I saw mum. She was healthy as ever and was smiling at me happily.

"Sweetheart come to mummy. I'll look after you, I promise," she cooed happily.

I smiled up at her. Tears welled in my eyes. Oh mum I've missed you so much. I wanted to go to her. I wanted to believe she was still alive.

But she wasn't. Cody killed her. I couldn't join her. Alec needed me. I needed him as well.

The burning pain started to get worse but then at the same time it was numbing. I choked on air a bit more when a cold hand stopped the bleeding from my neck.

"We need to take her to a hospital!" Matt cried.

"We can't! Aro and the others will kill us if we do that! Just try to stop the bleeding!" Jane screamed.

"Fine! But if she dies I'm killing your brother!"

What? No!

"D-d-d-oo-n-t k-k-kil-ll hi-hi-m p-p-p-lease," I choked in pain.

"Jane get Lucas! I'm going to get Rachelle to her room."

Matthew's cold hands lifted me up and the sound of his footsteps was very faint. I closed my eyes and next thing I knew my whole body was lying on a soft bed.

"What has happened dear Jane?" Aro's voice asked.

"Uh.. Alec he hasn't feed in ages and he accidentally bit Rachelle," Jane whimpered.

"Felix! Demetri! Bring Alec here! We need to consult with him!" Caius snapped.

"No please don't! He didn't mean any harm!" Jane screamed.

"Jane dear we won't harm your brother. But if he comes within a mile of Rachelle we will," Aro said.

Then everything went quiet and I couldn't see anything.


	27. The Vampire Doctor

**Sorry for the late update guys! Much apologies and hope you enjoy the new chapter**

ALEC'S POV

I didn't stop running until a hulking figure slammed into me and pinned me to the ground. I sniffed the air. Felix.

"What do you think your doing Alec? We need you back in Voltearra!" He snapped as he pulled me to my feet.

Demetri helped him and pulled me along with them. No I couldn't go back.

I killed Rachelle. She was dead. I couldn't go back. I wanted to go somewhere and just petrify. I wanted to be killed by one of my enemies not because of them.

"Let me go you sick bastards!" I cried at them as I struggled against their grip.

They both laughed mockingly and continued to pull me along. I gave up and looked down at my feet. Within minutes we were back in Voltearra.

Felix and Demetri bought me to the elevator, it opened to reveal Heidi in a short red dress and stockings.

"Aww Alec if you were going to have that girl for dessert why didn't you offer to share? You used to share dessert with me all the time," she pouted as she put her face close to mine.

Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, perfectly outling her face. Her red eyes covered by indigo contact lenses.

My fury balled up inside of me and without realising I ripped my left hand free from Felix's strong grip and grabbed her throat.

She yelped in shock as I squeezed until her skin started to crack. Bits of it falling to the floor like glass on a porcelain plate.

I brought her closer to my face and said, "You lay one finger on her and I'll make you wish you never met me."

Heidi went stiff with horror. The innocent joking in her eyes gone and replaced with utter fear.

Suddenly a long arm pulled out and grabbed her away from my grip.

"Since when was it okay for you too threaten my girl Alec?!" Angelo thundered as he held Heidi in an inappropriate manner.

Wait. What the hell was this?!

RACHELLE'S POV

Through the black dots in my vision I could see Cynthia and Lucas.

Where was Alec? Why wasn't he here? I needed him. I wanted to tell him I loved him and I didn't care that he bit me.

"When I see that kid I'm going to rip his head off!" Matt shrieked somewhere behind me.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jane cried out in shock.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because if you do... then... I'll...I'll break up with you!"

Everything went quiet.

Matt and Jane were together? Since when?

"You...don't mean that."

"Then stop saying things like that! He's my brother and I would be nothing without him!"

The sound of my bedroom door slamming loudly was heard and Jane and Matt's voices were gone.

Then I couldn't hear anything again and the pain seemed worse. Was I relapsing at the same time I was possibly bleeding to death?

I cried out in pain and the itchy cloth around my neck was fastened tighter.

It felt as if my body was being dunked into acid every five minutes and then pulled out again so my wounds could sting from the harsh cold air.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Ashleigh screamed somewhere through the pain.

"We can't! It would expose the secret," Cynthia said very closely.

Was she the one putting the cloth against my neck?

"Change her Lucas!" Simon cut in amongst the noise.

"I can't. If I did that she could probably die of blood loss a hell of a lot faster than she is now. She's also relapsing so it's too risky to do that," Lucas replied somewhat calmly.

I coughed in pain and moaned, "Where's Alec?"

I didn't get a reply back. Instead I got a sigh from one of them. Tears ran down my face.

Where was my Alec?

ALEC'S POV

Felix and Demetri threw me onto the marble ground in front of Aro. I looked up at him.

His eyes were ruby red and his face was twisted in anger.

"You are a disapointment! I asked you to do one task for me and you've all but failed. Ingrid's dead, Rachelle is dying and I've just been notified that Rachelle's exboyfriend has been spotted in Voltearra and you knew about it all along!" He thundered as he kicked me in the ribs, sending me across the room to hit a wall.

I got to my feet and replied, "Rachelle's not dead?"

"No but she might as well be! Those Trinian's aren't getting out of the way so I can't change her for our advantage! And that's your fault!"

My rage balled up in me like fire. Without even thinking I ran towards the man who called himself my father and threw him across the room with a hard punch to the side of his head.

Stupid long haired freak! What did he think he was doing?! Threatening me by using Rachelle as a 'appropriate' reason for it!

Caius let out a yell and ran at me. He grabbed me and squeezed my shoulders hard.

"Let me go! If you kill me your going to regret it," I snapped at them both.

"Who said where going to kill you? We'll just bind you again."

"I was binded?"

"Yes you were. Not nearly as secured as Jane is but you were. When we left Forks all those years ago you started remembering your mother and how Nahuel's heart ache was like your own. We left well enough alone until Heidi managed to weaken them with your so called 'love affair'. So we got your sister to step in and soon enough Heidi was driven to Felix."

Idiots. I was in love with Rachelle they can't cut that bind.

RACHELLE'S POV

The door slammed open and I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred but I could make out it was Jane and Matt. Though they looked extremely annoyed with one another.

"Is she any better?" Jane asked.

"No. She's going to die unless we figure something out," Lucas replied in a dead tone.

"Are we able to put her in the van?"

"Maybe. Why?"

There was a silence. I didn't want to go in the van! I wanted to be with Alec!

"Jane know's someone who could help us. He's a vampire doctor," Matt said.

"Who are they and where do they live?" Cynthia cut in, her voice full of hope.

"His name's Carlisle and at the moment there living in Mexico."


	28. Escaping Volterra

ALEC'S POV

Chelsea tried several times to bind me but they failed. I couldn't help but laugh. They were so stupid. The reason my binds had become so broken was because of Rachelle. She was the reason.

I loved her and she loved me. Nothing could break that bond. Except for the one's we shared with the Trinian's and Jane.

"Why isn't it working!?" Chelsea screamed at herself in frustration.

I felt pleased and sympathetic.I knew what Aro did to those who no longer could make there talent useful. He killed Didyme because of it.

His own little sister. Marcus' wife. Chelsea binded Marcus because he was useful to Aro.

Felix and Demetri had me locked at the wrists. Caius was only a few meters away, obviously aching to kill me.

Aro came to face me angerily, I simply spat in his face. He cried out in pain at the venom. I smirked only to have it literally smacked out of my face by Caius' fist.

"I don't care if you wont forgive me brother but this is for the best," he said as he gripped my head.

RACHELLE'S POV

"Alec's with Aro, Caius and Marcus," Simon told me as he placed his hand on the wall beside us.

I coughed in pain.

"Traitor," Ashleigh spat.

"No he isn't. There going to kill him if we don't do something."

"Good riddance."

I cried out in fear, "No please!"

"We have to help him! Please I know you're only trusting me and he did hurt Rachelle but he's my brother. I can't live without him, please," Jane pleaded.

"Fine. But after that we are going to Mexico. Maybe your vampire doctor can help us. Jane and Cynthia get all our stuff and put Rachelle in the van. Simon you help them out of here safely. Ashleigh, Matt and I will get Alec.," Lucas replied.

ALEC'S POV

My skin started to crack and the pain was burning all over. This was it. I was going to die.

Then somewhere behind me I heard the doors open. Then next moment I knew it Caius was flung across the room.

Lucas grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, "Where getting out of here!"

Ashleigh and Matt were there as well. Except there were two copies of them, the real Ashleigh was standing at the corner controlling the copies.

Instead of fighting Ashleigh was distracting the guard as Matt bit them.

Somewher in my mind I could remember that who ever Matt bit turned human. But how long the effects lasted wasn't recorded. I hoped they were permanent.

"We need to get out of here, we don't have the numbers to fight," Lucas snapped at me.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll make sure they can't follow us," I replied.

He nodded at me and yelled, ",Matt! Ashleigh! Let's go!"

Felix grabbed ahold of Matt but instead of fighting him he bit him hard in the shoulder.

"I'll stay with Alec you go!" He cried.

I swallowed hard. I didn't want him here when I...

"Fine! Just make sure we get a head start!" Ashleigh cried as she and Lucas quickly escaped.

Aro and Caius came towards, both literally pissed off. Demetri was with them. Matt was just about to bite either one of them but I beat him to it and grabbed Demetri.

He struggled against my grip but not enough to break hold. His skin cracked and his head came off with a loud pop.

Matt, Caius and Aro looked at me in shock. Never had I killed someone like this. Demetri was my friend. And the worst thing was he was binded just like Jane and I was.

RACHELLE'S POV

"Rachelle just rest okay. Were going to help you okay, please just don't die," Jane pleaded repeatedly as I coughed up blood all over the back seat of the van.

Cynthia was outside waiting for Lucas and the others. My sight was still clouded and I could see white specks.

"Jane... tell... Alec... I... Love... Him... Please," I spluttered through blood.

Jane sucked in a whimpering breathe and said, "No, your telling him yourself. Please just hold on, please."

ALEC'S POV

Matt and I caught up to van. He kept looking at me with a dark glare.

I didn't blame him. I killed an innocent person for selfish reasons and I wasn't binded anymore.

Ashleigh and Simon were embracing and Lucas and Cynthia were whispering in the corner.

Jane came out of the van. Her face was puckered in pain and blood was all over her clothes.

Oh god what did she do?

"Jane what happened?" Matt asked her.

She didn't reply instead she ran into his arms and hugged him, whimpering dry tears.

"I'm sorry I tried. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't control myself," she cried through sobs.

"Jane. What happened? Is Rachelle okay?" I stuttered.

She pulled away from Matt and whispered, "She's dead."

ALICE'S POV

I screamed at the vision. Jaz ran over to me and held me, I looked over at Edward.

His eyes were wide with shock as he stopped teaching Nessie how to compose her own music.

Esme' and Carlisle hurried over.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" He asked me.

I swallowed and said, "Get the operating room open. Alec will be here soon. So will Jane and the Trinian clan."


End file.
